


Rise To The Challenge 2 - Growth and Change

by greg unplugged (Greg_Unplugged)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greg_Unplugged/pseuds/greg%20unplugged
Summary: After discovering Marinette's secret and what it really means to be a hero, Chloé has learned to become a humbler and more compassionate person.  But no one said the path to redemption would be easy.





	1. Reflections  (from Chloé's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a sequel. Please read my original story ["Rise To The Challenge"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728162) before reading this.

Sabrina and I sat in the back of the limo as Jean Bertrand drove us to school.  Between us was Mister Cuddly, strapped in with his own seat belt. He's been my closest companion since I was little and I still like to keep him nearby, since he helps to comfort me.  
  
I looked over and saw Sabrina staring outside with her usual cute smile, and thought about how lucky I've been to have her around.  I've been a terrible friend to her, but she's stuck by me in spite of that.  I've vowed I would start treating her with more respect.  I turned my gaze back to my own window, and stared at the passing buildings while my mind wandered.  
  
It's been a week now since I filled in for Ladybug.   I was still going over the events of that night in my mind.  When Chat Noir brought me the earrings, I was both excited and terrified at the same time.  I wondered then if I could actually be the hero that Paris needed.  But compared to my experience as Queen Bee, I felt a higher level of confidence while wearing the Ladybug costume-- it seemed to heighten my senses, my thoughts became a lot more focused, and my movements were quicker and more precise.  In short, the experience was everything I dreamed it would be and more.  At the same time, it gave me an appreciation for the sacrifices that Ladybug and Chat Noir both make every day for the greater good.  In spite of how much I savored the opportunity, I'm okay with leaving it as a one-time thing.  The responsibilities would most likely overwhelm me after a while-- as satisfying as it was, I can't deny that I'm still pretty spoiled.  
  
Since then, I've been putting myself through a crash course on acting like the real hero I've always wanted to be.  To get there, I've had to completely change the way I see myself.  I grew up being told that I'm God's gift to the world, entitled to whatever I want.  Now, after realizing I've literally been harrassing Ladybug every day at school, I can see that there's nothing heroic about my actions-- I've been nothing more than an obnoxious bitch.  But in spite of that, old habits do die hard.  Over the past week I've had to bite my tongue quite a few times to keep from spouting off rude comments to people, but the more I work at it, the easier it becomes.  
  
I'm amazed at how good the experience has made me feel about myself.  It's making me a more compassionate person… and somehow a more humble one.  Thanks to that ridiculous video I made of "Ladybug" interviewing "Queen Bee", people had already figured out that it was me on top of the arch… but for once, I actually tried to stay out of the spotlight. I did make a brief statement to the press at their request, but kept it very low-key.  Then, a few days ago, I convinced Daddy to set up a foundation for the Institut Curie cancer hospital in Paris, while insisting that it be put in the Bourgeois family name without mentioning me specifically.  
  
And don't get me started on Marinette.  The girl whose life I'd always taken such pleasure in making a living hell.  Now I see that she embodies all of the qualities I've wanted to have, but never knew how to attain.  She's become a role model for me, not only as a superhero but as how an everyday person should act.  All I want to do is run up to her and hug her, thanking her for putting up with me and for forgiving me.  Luckily I'm able to control myself and not act like a crazy person.  Plus, I'm not going to do anything that might give away who she is.  
  
I turned my attention back to my traveling companion.  "So, whatcha thinking about, Sabrina?"  
  
Sabrina looked over at me and smiled, with her hands folded in front of her.  "Well Chloé, I'm just so happy with how nice you've been to me lately!  I mean, I can't believe that you asked me to tutor you, instead of telling me to do your homework for you!  It means a lot to me, this way I feel like I'm helping out AND I get to spend more time with you."  
  
I smiled back at her.  "Yeah, well… I figure it's time I start taking school more seriously.  After all, I probably won't be able to get by forever on just my good looks.  And I know you've talked about becoming a teacher, so I suppose this gives you some practice."  I looked out the window for a few seconds, then turned back and saw that she was still looking at me.  I said to her, "You know what else?"  
  
"No Chloé, what?"  She leaned in toward me.  I softened my expression, and put my hands on hers.  
  
"This is all so new to me, and it's hard for me to come up with the right words, but… you're a really good person, Sabrina.  I haven't earned the right to call you my friend.  I made you my personal slave, and you just smiled and made the best of it.  Please, promise me that you won't let me or anyone else do that to you again... you're worth so much more than that.  You have to learn to stand up for yourself, girl.  Okay?"  She nodded at me sheepishly.  "Anyway, I'm going to treat you like a real friend from now on.  And thank you so much for hanging with me all this time, even when I was at my worst."  
  
As we pulled up next to the school, I saw a tear running down her cheek.  I took a tissue from my purse and dabbed it away, then used the tissue on my own eyes as I reached for the door handle.


	2. Alya's Confusion (from Alya's POV)

It was the start of a brand new week, and I hated having to get up.  I didn't sleep very well last night because the twins were up making noise until after midnight, and with nothing but a wall separating us I couldn't avoid hearing it.  I had to get up twice to get them back in bed, and I didn't sleep well after that.  On top of everything else, I have an abscessed tooth that was throbbing, and the medication I was given for pain was affecting my thinking.  I had a dentist appointment scheduled for a week from today, which was the earliest they could get me in, so I had to put up with it for now.  
  
When I walked into school that morning, I looked around for Marinette.  She was nowhere to be seen, but there's nothing unusual about that.  She's late quite a bit, so I wasn't too worried.  I grabbed a comfy spot next to a pillar where I could sit and wait for her.  
  
As I started glancing through my math book, I heard Chloé and Sabrina walk into the entryway, talking and laughing together. She stopped when she saw Ivan and Mylène together, then walked over to them.  As I strained to listen in, I could swear I heard her apologizing to them for causing problems in the past.  Then she walked back to Sabrina, leaving both of them scratching their heads.  
  
What's been going on with Chloé anyway?  Ever since last week, her attitude seems to have done a complete flip.  This wasn't the first time I saw her apologize to someone during the past week.  And yeah, we all know about her gig as Ladybug-- I even covered it for the Lady Blog.  When she was asked what she thought about the experience, what blew me away most was her response.  All she said was that she was happy to help out the people of Paris.  That was it... no carrying on about how great she did, or anything like that.  
  
I suppose I should be happy with her new attitude, but I'm really pretty suspicious.  I still can't believe that being Ladybug would change her personality this much and this quickly.  After all, becoming Queen Bee didn't have much of a positive effect on her-- as far as I could tell, it only made her MORE obnoxious.  That stupid "bee symbol" spotlight on her roof is a perfect example.  
  
When Marinette finally came through the door, I stood up and waved as I walked up to her.  "So, you decided to get here before the bell today, huh lazy butt?" I teased.  
  
"Hey Alya!  Actually it's been a pretty stress-free morning for me.  I got hungry and spent a little extra time enjoying a breakfast pastry.  So, how was your weekend?"  
  
"Well," I said, "for one, my tooth still bothers me.  I've been taking antibiotics and painkillers and they're making me a little loopy.  And then last night, Ella and Etta were being little brats and kept me up with their playing.  But no worries, I'll be fine."  
  
"My poor, poor friend," she responded with a pouty face.  "If you think you'd be up for it, I'll take you to the skating rink after school and pay your way.  Maybe Nino and Adrien can join us too."  I told her that sounded like a great idea, and it might be just what I need to get my mind off of everything.  I gathered my stuff and we headed to class.  
  
As we walked up the stairs, I turned to her and asked, "So what do you make of how Chloé's been acting lately?"  
  
"Good question.  I've gotta admit it feels really weird to have her suddenly start being so nice to everyone.  A sign of the apocalypse, maybe?"  I chuckled at that, even though I didn't consider it a laughing matter.  It was a real punch in the gut for me, although I didn't really know why.  
  
When we got to the top of the stairs and walked toward the door, I saw Chloé and Sabrina again.  Chloé was leaning against the wall next to the door and seemed to be looking around.  When we got close, her attention shifted to us-- specifically to Marinette.  Then the most bizarre thing happened… she held up her hand and waved, and Mari gave a quick wave back!  
  
Wait a minute… that seemed way to casual!  After we got into the classroom and sat down, I grabbed my friend's arm.  "Girl, what's going on between the two of you?!"  
  
"Nothing, Alya," she replied with a slight nervous twitch.  "Seems like she just decided to start treating me better.  Maybe she really does have a heart beating inside her, and after being Ladybug she's learning there's a better way to live her life--"  
  
"No, I'm not buying it," I snapped back.  "Something isn't right here.  She's treating you like her best friend, and she's going around apologizing to everyone.  Someone like her doesn't just change herself that quickly!  She must be up to something, and I'm gonna find out what it is!"  
  
"Alya, please don't make a big deal over it," Mari insisted.  "Give her a chance--"  Suddenly the subject of our conversation walked through the door with Sabrina, glanced over at Marinette, then sat down in her usual spot.  Right behind them, Miss Bustier came in to get class started.  
  
I folded my arms in disgust.  How can Marinette defend that spoiled little brat, after all she's done to her and to everyone else?   I couldn't even concentrate on what was going on in class after that.


	3. Conflict  (from Marinette's POV)

Before class started, I asked Nino and Adrien if they wanted to go skating with us after school, and they thought it was a great idea.  But that was the last positive moment I could remember for the rest of the school day.  I tried to pay attention during class, but it felt like a cold blast was coming at me from my left side.  It was flat-out awkward being next to my best friend today, which was sad because I didn't know what to do about it.  
  
Why can't she just accept that Chloé has had a change of heart?  After all, she's shown signs of it for a while now, and I'm sure that becoming Ladybug did something to speed up the process.  Of course, I expect that what really tipped the scale was finding out that I'm Ladybug and feeling genuine remorse over how she's treated me as Marinette, but I have to keep that little nugget of information to myself.  
  
Also, Alya didn't see the side of Chloé that I saw last week.  She was extremely apologetic and humble, and it was obvious to me that she wasn't faking it.  Most importantly, she's followed through on everything she talked about.  After observing Chloé's behavior over the past week, any doubts I may have had about her sincerity were vanquished.  For one thing, Sabrina no longer acts like she's trying to imitate Chloé at every turn, and the two of them seem to be genuinely engaging in real conversation.  For another, I haven't seen Chloé talk down to anyone for the past week… quite the contrary, I've witnessed her actually showing kindness to others, even when she didn't realize I was nearby.  And then there's the fact that she's been listening and taking notes during class-- something she NEVER felt the need to do before.  
  
Unfortunately Alya doesn't share in my confidence, and isn't about to let Chloé off the hook. And given Chloé's history, I guess I can't really blame Alya or anyone else for doubting her intentions.  With the exception of Sabrina and Adrien, everyone has been walking on eggshells around her, afraid they'll say or do something to set her off.  
  
After class let out, I suggested to Alya that we head over to the skating rink with Nino and Adrien.  "In a minute," Alya said coldly as she watched Chloé and Sabrina walk out together.  She stood up and headed for the door, and I scrambled to grab my stuff and catch up with her.  
  
When I reached the hallway, my worst fears were realized.  Alya had stopped Chloé and was up in her face.  A small crowd had gathered around, including Nino and Adrien.  They were trying to reason with Alya, but she continued yelling.  I ran to catch up with them.  
  
"...and you don't fool me for a minute Chloé!  You've been mean to everyone for years, and now suddenly you've changed out of nowhere?  I'm calling your bluff!"  
  
"Alya, stop it!"  I yelled out.  I can't believe that my friend is still so quick to go after Chloé while not being the least bit suspicious of Lila.  
  
Chloé actually looked hurt at first, then became defensive.  She turned toward Alya and said, "What's your problem, Césaire?  I'm trying to do the right thing, and all you can do is give me grief over it?!"  Sabrina was cowering behind her.  
  
"Because all you've ever done is give everyone ELSE grief!  Now you think you can just snap your fingers, and it all goes away?"  
  
"Alya please, let's go," I pleaded.  Chloé was really getting worked up now.  
  
"Back off Césaire!" she screamed.  "I swear, if you weren't friends with Mar--"  
  
Chloé stopped herself abruptly, putting her hands over her mouth.  I was in shock and couldn't breathe.  Alya became speechless, looked back at me, and then just stared at Chloé with a stunned expression.  She finally regained her composure and grumbled, "Well, looks like Marinette has a new bestie now.  Let's go Nino, I need to get out of here."  She stomped away with Nino following her, telling us, "Don't worry dudes, I'll calm her down."  
  
"Alya, please come back!" I yelled at her, but she kept walking away at a frantic pace, with Nino barely able to keep up with her.  I buried my head into my hands for a minute, then looked up at Chloé who was still standing there with Sabrina.  With a sad look, she mouthed the words "I'm sorry" at me.  I nodded and walked away with tears in my eyes, worried about the state of mind of my best friend.  
  
I had only gone a few meters when I heard a voice behind me.  "Want some company?"  It was Adrien.  I looked around, and saw Chloé was standing behind him giving me a thumbs up... another unexpected but welcome gesture.  I walked out of school with Adrien by my side, too distraught to feel self-conscious from his presence.


	4. Consolation   (from Adrien's POV)

I always enjoy walking with my friend Marinette.  In spite of our sometimes awkward relationship, I feel closer to her than anyone at school, other than Nino.  Her smile always brightens my day, and it upsets me to see her without one.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me, Adrien," she said to me.  "That's really nice of you."  
  
"Of course.  I can't stand seeing you so down."  I leaned toward her and whispered, "Want to hear something good?  I was already going to come with you, but Chloé actually suggested it first!  Pretty crazy, huh?"  
  
She looked at me and smiled.  "It makes me feel good to see her finally putting other people over herself.  I know it's something you've wanted for a long time."  I had to admit she was absolutely right about that, I think a lot of Chloé and knew she had it in her.  
  
After a short pause, she turned back to me.  "Adrien, what am I supposed to do?  Alya thinks I'm taking sides with Chloé over her, and that I don't want to be her friend anymore.  She probably hates me now..."  
  
"No she doesn't," I assured her as we walked through the doors and down the steps..  "She's just confused by what's going on, like everyone else.  When the school bully does a complete turnaround, it is pretty hard to believe.  But I've known Chloé a lot longer than everyone else.  I've always known that she has a heart but just hadn't figured out how to use it.  Maybe becoming Ladybug for a day was just the push she needed to finally unlock her potential.  You and I see her change as a positive thing, even if others won't accept it yet."  
  
Of course, I couldn't mention that I'd personally witnessed Chloé's awakening during the battle against Eclipser.  She got to become her hero, and it seems like it changed the way she views herself and others.  I'm happy to see that Marinette has taken all of this in stride, and that two of my closest friends are finally at peace with each other.  But right now, I need to help Mari with her BFF crisis.    
  
"Look," I told her, "I'm not saying that I understand everything there is to know about your relationship with Alya.  But I'm sure the two of you have bickered over things before, and you always came through them.  This is no different.  Alya loves you and knows you love her too.  Once she thinks it over, I'm sure she'll realize she overreacted.  Leave her alone for now and let Nino talk to her.  In the meantime, just relax and think about what you want to say to reassure her that she hasn't been replaced."  
  
"I'm worried though," she said in a defeated tone.  "I've never seen her this upset before."   She started to cry again, and I gave her a hug, causing a strained smile to cross her face.  
  
"You're such a comfort for me Adrien," she told me.  "Thanks for the advice, and for just being here."  She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  I guess that she's starting to feel more comfortable with me now.  
  
As we looked at each other, my limo pulled up to the curb, and I turned to Mari.  "Say, do you feel up to riding along with me?  Gorilla can drive you back to the bakery after we get there."  
  
She looked at me with a wide-eyed expression and began stuttering again.  "What??   M-me??  You???  Ride??  Em-- no-- I mean-- Yes!  Sure!"  she said with a big grin.  Hehe-- back to the same awkward Mari.  I couldn't stop thinking about how amazingly adorable she is.  I thought, it's a shame my heart's already taken-- it would be fun to ask her out on a date sometime.


	5. Tears and Apologies   (from Nino's POV)

I'd never seen my girl like this before.  She just power-walked out the school and had gone half a kilometer down the sidewalk, with me struggling to keep up.  She seemed pumped with adrenaline, and I couldn't get her to stop and talk to me.  As we approached a bench, I jumped in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Alya, you can't keep going like this.  Sit down and talk to me.  Please?"  I managed to get her to stop, and felt the tension leave her.  Then the waterworks started.  I led her over to the bench and sat down with her.  
  
I put my arm around her and rocked her gently, and pulled her head onto my shoulder.  I hadn't felt this level of emotion come from her since we started going out.  She's always despised Chloé and her antics, but she never let them get to her.  Now that Chloé's starting to act like a decent person, it's driving her crazy.  
  
"I'm here for you, my sweet dudette.  Now, please tell me what's happening.  You're not someone to let things bother you like this.  What is it you're thinking?"  
  
"You heard her, Nino.  She was about to say, 'if you weren't friends with Marinette'!  Why would she say something like that?  She's always hated her, and now she's suddenly BONDING with her??  And Marinette's DEFENDING her??  It hurts, Nino… It hurts a lot."  
  
"So you're scared that she's trying to steal your best friend away from you?  I don't believe that's what's going on.  I'm as shocked as you are about how Chloé's been acting lately, but I can tell you that Marinette's the same girl she's always been.  Remember how Mari organized the party for Queen Bee after she helped defeat Malediktator?  That didn't mean she stopped caring about you.  It was just her being supportive of Chloé in the same way she would be for anyone else.  She was happy to see Chloé is trying to change, and if she really IS changing then she's also fighting a lot of inner demons right now.  I guess what I'm saying is, maybe the rest of us should cut her some slack too."  
  
I had no sooner finished giving my little speech when a limo pulled up to the curb in front of the bench where we were sitting.  The back door opened, Chloé stepped out and shut the door, then came running toward us.  Alya scowled at her and grabbed onto me for support, turning her head in the opposite direction.  I really wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
Chloé knelt down on the pavement in front of our bench.   It was pretty obvious to me that she had been crying.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you," she began.  "Cés-- Alya-- I'm so sorry I yelled at you back there… I guess it's hard for me to break old habits.  You've been one of my harshest critics, and frankly I've been scared to approach you before because I didn't know what to say.  The fact is, you've got every right to question my motives.  You were right, I HAVE given a lot of people grief, including you and Marinette.  And it's going to take a long time for me to make up for all of it."  
  
She stopped to take a breath, then continued.  "As you'd expect, I literally WAS treated like a queen growing up.  You'd think that would be something great, but in reality I had a mom and dad who were never there for me.  They would make sure I had things that I wanted, but then they would always hand me off to our butler while they were socializing or whatever.  Mom would never take time to tuck me into bed, or ask me how I was.  And Daddy was always too busy with politics to give me any real attention.  So I tried to make the best of it by burying my loneliness, and ended up caring only about myself.  And I remember clearly how worthless I felt the day that Mom left us to go to New York.  I thank God that I had Adrien and Sabrina around to help me keep some semblance of sanity.  
  
"The first time in my life that I ever felt like I was part of anything important was when Ladybug willingly handed me the bee miraculous to help her defeat Malediktator.  I got a glimpse at what it feels like to be a hero, but I still didn't get it-- I still felt like it was about me.  When I actually had to BE Ladybug, it affected me in ways I can't describe.  It finally clicked with me that this wasn't a game.  People's lives were at stake and they were depending on me.  I got to see what Ladybug has to go through every day, never knowing for sure what might happen to her, and it made me realize that all the 'things' I've been given are trivial in comparison.  I was able to feel the joy of making a real difference in the lives of others, and for once that was enough for me.  
  
"The morning after it happened, I was late to school and ran into Marinette outside.  I decided then that I would start off by mending fences with her.  I sat down with her and apologized for the way I've treated her, and as we talked I started to see her in a totally different light.  I realized then that she's an amazing person, and her attitude has become an inspiration for me.  I also realize that you're very lucky to have her as a friend.  Or should I say, the two of you are very lucky to have each other as friends.  Anyway, the bottom line is I'm finally learning what friendship is all about, and how awful of a person I've been.  So go ahead and be skeptical, but I'd appreciate it if you'd please try to meet me halfway."  
  
I was impressed with Chloé's speech, it really seemed to come from the heart.  I was wondering how my girl was taking it.  She had been looking away the entire time Chloé was talking, but finally turned back and made eye contact with her.  Her expression softened as she saw Chloé's tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"Okay look Chloé, we'll call a truce for now.  I appreciate that you took the time to find me and apologize, and you do seem to be sincere.  I'm sorry I came down on you as hard as I did, I haven't been myself lately."  She extended her hand toward Chloé, who looked shocked at first, but then grasped Alya's hand and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, Alya.  I promise I won't let you or anyone else down.  Please, take this as a peace offering."  She opened her purse and handed Alya an awesome looking dragonfly pin, one that looked like it was gold-plated and covered with diamonds.  
  
Alya examined it carefully.  "I don't think I can keep this, Chloé," she said, but the more she looked the more smitten she seemed to be by it.  "It IS beautiful," she admitted, "and I wouldn't mind wearing it for a little while.  Thank you."  She fastened it to the collar of her blouse.  Chloé nodded, then stood up and walked back to the limo, giving a wave as she got inside.  Alya waved back while saying under her breath, "Girl, you'd better NOT let us down."  
  
Chloé had said all the right things, and Alya had definitely calmed down.  But in spite of that, something was nagging at me.  I couldn't shake the feeling that everything was going a little TOO well.  
  
"Well, that was a thing," I said, scratching my head.  "So, is everything cool now?  Because I just remembered, I couldn't go skating anyway.  I'm supposed to DJ for Harold's party later, and I have to go get ready."  
  
She smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.  "I'll be fine, Nino.  Thanks for putting up with my weird tantrums.  I think I'll call Nora and have her come pick me up."  She picked up her phone and brought up her contact list.  "But before I do, I owe a certain BFF an apology."


	6. A Visit to the Bakery  (from Marinette's POV)

After Adrien dropped me off at home, I went straight to my room, barely taking time to say hi to mom and dad.  My mind was still reeling over how upset Alya was.  It was the first time I could remember that we had parted ways on such bad terms, and it was really eating away at me.  I threw myself down onto the chaise lounge and buried my head in my hands.  Tikki lay next to my head and spoke to me softly in an attempt to comfort me.  
  
Only a few minutes had gone by before my phone started ringing.  I picked it up, and was both scared and excited to see that it was from Alya.  I answered and immediately started to apologize, but she stopped me and began telling me about her encounter with Chloé.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief.  "I'm so relieved that you aren't mad at me, Alya! ... I know, that's pretty amazing how she came to you and apologized.  Yeah, I think she really is making progress.  Anyway, I'm gonna hang out in my room tonight and get some studying done.  Maybe we can go skating after school tomorrow? ... Okay girl, you're the best.  Love ya.  Take care of that tooth.  Have a great night."  
  
I put the phone down and lay back in my bed, with my arms raised in a victory pose.  "Hear that Tikki?  I still have a BFF!"  
  
"Don't be so dramatic, Marinette.  Did you really think she would abandon you?  You've shared your lives with each other for over a year now.  She'll always be there for you!"  
  
"Well, that's just it, Tikki... I've been thinking.  I'm hiding a huge part of my life from her... and why would a best friend do that?  I feel even guiltier now that Chloé knows who I am.  And I can't say anything to her about what's probably the real reason for Chloé's change. It bothers me that I have to keep hiding something so important from my best friend."  
  
"Are you serious, Marinette?  You know how important it is to protect your identity.  Chloé finding out was a fluke, but that doesn't mean you should tell someone else, especially if they're your best friend.  If they know the truth, they'll spend every day worrying about your safety, which is going to be a distraction for you.  Not to mention that if they become akumatized, it could make it easier for Hawk Moth to find you and defeat you."  
  
I took a deep breath.  "I know, Tikki.  But I still feel like crap about it."  Tikki gave me a stern look.  "And please excuse my English," I added.  
  
As I lay there sulking, my mom called to me from the stairs.  "Marinette sweetie, come on down.  You have a visitor!"  
  
I jumped out of bed and slid down the stair railing leading up to the loft, wondering who it could be.  It couldn't be Alya, I just talked with her on the phone.  And PLEASE don't let it be Adrien-- I still have pictures of him everywhere!  "Who is it, Mom?"  
  
"Well, you're not going to believe this," she said in almost a whisper, "but it's the mayor's daughter, Chloé Bourgeois!  She said something about wanting you to help her with her schoolwork?"  
  
I sighed.  What's this about?  She agreed with me that it would be best if we weren't seen together outside of school.  But I suppose I needed to find out what she wants.  "Just go ahead and send her up, Mom."  
  
I realized she was going to see all the pictures of Adrien I had plastered around the room, but she probably already saw them during the broadcast with Jagged.  Anyway, I really don't care what she might think.  I'm entitled to my crush, and I'm not going to let her make me feel guilty about it.  
  
Just then, I heard footsteps on the stairs.  Then Chloé's voice pierced through the silence.  "Seriously, you live in the ATTIC?!"  
  
I shook my head and opened the trapdoor.  "It isn't an attic, for Pete's sake,"  I responded.  She looked excited to see me and flashed a smile, then hurried up the stairs.  I shut the trapdoor once she was inside.  
  
I felt like I had to start out by thanking her.  "Chloé, I appreciate you going to Alya and smoothing things over.  I didn't know what to say to her, but whatever you told her worked.  Thank you so much."  
  
"Well it was the least I could do.  I felt horrible about how I put you on the spot like that."  She sat down on the chaise, and acted impressed as she looked around.  "This is a really cute setup," she told me.  "It's very-- quaint."  It was obvious that she wasn't as impressed as she let on-- it certainly wasn't much compared to her palatial suite.  
  
"Thanks", I said to her, trying to be polite and not become impatient.  Then her gaze slowed as she noticed the pictures around the room.  She squinted at them for a minute, in a way that was very reminiscent of the old Chloé.  But she quickly snapped out of it, changing to a more amused expression.  "I see you still have a big crush on my Adrikins," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yes I do," I said unapologetically.  I was getting tired of her small talk, especially when it involved Adrien, so I needed to steer the conversation back to something more relevant.  "Anyway, just tell me why you came here, Chloé.  I doubt it has anything to do with homework.  And we agreed that you wouldn't come by the bakery just to visit me."  
  
"I know," she said in a contrite tone.  "And I promise I won't stay long.  But here's the thing-- Sabrina's birthday is three weeks from this Friday, and I want to give her something really special.  I wanted to find out if you'd be willing to make her a Marinette original dress?  I'll pay you for your time and materials, of course."  
  
I was a little surprised by her request.  "You sure you want me to do that, Chloé?  From what I could tell, you never cared much for my fashion sense."  
  
"Oh, that was just me being a little bitch as usual.  I realized how talented you were even before I found out you're Ladybug, but I didn't want to admit it."  She opened up a folder she brought.  "I've been carrying this around with me for a while now, waiting for a chance to give it to you.  These are some fabric designs I know she likes, along with her sizes and measurements.  I trust you to come up with something amazing."  
  
I have to admit, I was flattered that she'd ask me to do this, even if it was probably an excuse for her to drop by unannounced.  This would be a fun project for me.  "Yeah, of course I'll do it.  Thanks for asking me."  
  
Tikki came fluttering out of my purse and circled around Chloé's head.  Chloé beamed.  "Hey my little friend, I was wondering where you were!" she said, watching her with an excited expression. Tikki smiled at her, then looked over the designs she brought.  
  
"Very pretty patterns, Marinette!  You should enjoy working with these!"  
  
As I was flipping through the designs, I jumped at the sound of a siren wailing outside.  The mayor had recently installed warning sirens around the city to notify citizens of an akuma attack, and this was only the third time I had heard them go off since they were put in place.  
  
"Not my fault," Chloé joked.  Her comment was pretty on point, and it made me laugh.  Truth be told, I've also caused my share of akuma attacks, albeit unintentionally.   
  
"Ok Chloé, sorry but I need to go.  Tikki, spots on!"   I transformed into Ladybug in front of her, while she watched with a kid-in-a-candy-store expression.  I held up my yo-yo and used the communicator to contact Chat, who filled me in on what he knew so far.  
  
"I'll head back home," Chloé told me, "so if you need Queen Bee you'll know where to find me.  Be careful out there."  
  
"Thanks, Chloé.  And thanks for trusting me with Sabrina's gift."  I found myself feeling comfortable enough to give her a light hug.  I was quite impressed with how she's been behaving lately.  Not wanting to waste any more time, I jumped onto the balcony through the hatch above my bed, then headed out.


	7. A Strange Turn of Events

 

_**A.  From Chloe's POV** _

  
When my driver took me to the bakery, I had him drop me off down the street and wait for me, so it wouldn't be too obvious where I was going.  It probably was silly to be so cautious, but I was determined to keep a low profile.  I had promised Marinette that I would keep her secret, and having my limo parked next to the bakery might draw attention.  
  
After Marinette transformed and took off through the roof, I decided to get back as quickly as I could in case she needed Queen Bee.  But before I left, I looked around one more time.   I couldn't believe I was actually standing in the very room where Ladybug lives!  I was fangirling so hard, and was glad no one could see me.  It still blows my mind that I know my personal hero in her everyday life, and that she goes to the same school as me!  
  
I looked around again at the pictures of Adrien.  If I'd seen these before, I probably would have been upset.  Now I've come to terms with the fact that Adrien's just a supportive friend who isn't in love with me.  On the other hand, he seems so happy around Marinette and tries his best to please her.  I think they'd make a great couple if they ever get the chance to go on a date together.  But she acts like she's scared to tell him what she really thinks.  It's amazing to me that a girl as confident as Ladybug lacks so much confidence about her relationship with a boy.  
  
I headed out through the trapdoor.  When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Marinette's dad was in the bakery singing while making some confections.  I thought about telling him that I was leaving, but decided it probably would be better if they thought we were still upstairs studying.  I poked my head out the side door and looked around, then stepped out and ran down the sidewalk to the limo.

 

_**B. From Alya's POV** _

After talking to Mari, I called Nora and asked her to swing by where we were and drive me home.  Nino had to go to his DJ gig, but he waited with me until she showed up, and I gave him a quick kiss before we took off.  
  
"Thanks for picking me up, Nora," I told her.  
  
"No problem little sis," she said cheerfully.  "You caught me at a perfect time, I was just leaving the gym."  
  
Shortly after we were on the road, the akuma alert siren went off.  I thought it was a really good idea that the city had installed those, to give everyone a chance to take cover when an akuma or akumatized villain has been sighted.  They'd also set up a website where anyone can track the progress of the attack in real time, based on notifications from citizens.  As a side benefit, this system also made it easier for me to get a timely scoop for the Ladyblog.  So I checked my phone to gather some intel.  
  
"Change of plans, Nora.  Can you run me over to the Cathedrale de la Sainte-Trinite?  Ladybug will show up there to fight the akuma, and I need a new story for my blog!"  
  
"Dang it sis, I don't like seeing you run into danger like this, especially with the meds you're on.  They've really been messing with you.  Let the Beetle and Mister Whiskers take care of it, then interview them about it later."  
  
"But they always disappear after the akuma's been captured!  You know I have to be close to the action to get the story.  I promise I'll be careful."  
  
Nora let out a sigh and shook her head.  "You're determined, I'll give you that," she told me as she turned down a side road and started heading in the opposite direction.  "Call me when you're done, and I'll come get you."  
  
I looked over at her and smiled.  "Thanks big sis, you're the best."  I realized we were driving on Rue Gotlib, which meant we'd be going past the Dupain-Cheng bakery soon.  I've been friends with Marinette for what seems like an eternity, and I still love her to death, but this thing with Chloé still has me baffled.  It's one thing for them to be treating each other better, but suddenly they're acting like close friends.  They wave at each other, Chloé makes eyes at her, and Marinette defends her a little too much for my taste.  I just don't understand it.  I told Chloé I'd give her a chance, but something about this whole situation just doesn't seem right to me.  
  
As we approached the bakery, I saw a figure exiting through the side door.  When we got closer, I gasped as I realized it was Chloé!  She was holding what looked like a folder in one hand.  She stopped to look around, then started running along the sidewalk.  
  
"What the--?  Nora, stay close to her!" I said.  "I want to see where she's heading!"  
  
Nora squinted through the window.  "Well I'll be darned, that looks like Chloé Bourgeois! So what, now we're playing private detective?"   There were no cars behind us, so she slowed down and stayed at a safe distance behind her.  When Chloé reached the end of the block, I saw her limo was parked there waiting for her.  She got in and they drove off.  
  
I don't know why, but I suddenly started panicking and my breathing became irregular.  Nora pulled up to the curb and turned to me.  "Okay, what are we doing now?  Are you okay?"  
  
"Just let me out here," I told her.  "I'm going back to the bakery to find out what's going on.  I'll either call you to get me, or walk home.  I'm just really worried."  
  
"You worry way too much sis," Nora told me.  "But you must be really good friends if you're passing up a chance to do a story for your precious blog.  And I feel better about leaving you here than at akuma central.  Be careful, and I'll come pick you up if I hear from you."  
  
With that, I got out and she drove off.  I hurried down the sidewalk in the other direction, not quite knowing what to expect.


	8. Flamethrower Part 1  (from Marinette/LB's POV)

After leaving my balcony, I headed in the direction of the Cathedrale de la Sainte-Trinite to meet up with Chat.  He told me that the villain is a firefighter who had been akumatized into Flamethrower and was using a hose coiled around him to set fire to buildings and trees.  It seemed ironic that someone who has dedicated themselves to saving lives has become a force of mass destruction.  It's becoming more crucial by the day that we find a way to put a stop to Hawk Moth for good.  
  
When I arrived at the cathedral, the flames were surrounding the building and the smoke was overwhelming.  I landed on the roof near where Chat was standing, and was able to use my yo-yo as a filtration device in the same way that I used it underwater.  Chat was using his baton in a similar way, holding it up to his nose and mouth.  
  
"The situation has turned pretty grim, Milady," Chat said while choking.  "We'd better come up with something fast, or people are either gonna be burnt or die from smoke inhalation!"  
  
When I summoned my lucky charm, it strangely gave me a full can of gasoline.  Chat scratched his head.  "I have to say, bugaboo, this seems counterproductive.  Why would we want to make the fire SPREAD?!"  
  
I looked around from the top of the cathedral.  The Seine was a little over 100 meters north of our location.  After crossing a highway, I saw several clusters of trees before reaching the river.  Maybe we could lure him into a trap.  I explained my plan to Chat, then handed him the gas can.    
  
"That should work, " he said with a thumbs up.  He attached the gas can to his belt.  "I'll radio the police and tell them to block traffic on the highway.  You get his attention, then we'll give him a chase he won't forget."  
  
I looked at him with concern.  "Kitty, please be careful and be sure to keep that container away from the flames.  I know this is putting you in harm's way, and I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt."  
  
He smiled at me and winked.  "Don't worry about me, Milady, I am one cool cat!"  I smiled back at my partner as we both jumped off the roof and landed on the pavement in the alley below.  Chat ran toward the street, while I ran toward the other side of the cathedral where Flamethrower was, holding the yo-yo to my face to keep from breathing in the smoke.


	9. Alya's Turmoil  (from Alya's POV)

After Nora dropped me off, I walked along the sidewalk back toward the Dupain-Cheng bakery.  After having seen Chloé sneak out the side door, I wondered what she could be up to.  I didn't believe she'd be here without some sort of ulterior motive.  Maybe she came to sabotage something of Mari's?  Yes, that's probably it-- I KNEW she couldn't be trusted!  
  
Then I thought more about it, and realized I had no hard evidence to back up my suspicions, just knowledge of her past behaviors.  They keep the side door locked from the outside, so surely someone would have noticed her coming in through the main entrance.  Maybe there's another explanation for her being here.  I shouldn't always assume the worst.  
  
I had to stop for a second and lean up against the wall of the bakery.  This medication has been making me a little dizzy.  Honestly, NOTHING was making sense.  It's not like Mari is ignoring me or anything, but it bothers me that when I ask her about her and Chloé, she just brushes it off and changes the subject.  I was getting more confused by the second as I thought about it, and I wanted some sort of explanation.  
  
I walked through the front door of the bakery and was greeted by the sight and smell of a freshly baked batch of croissants.  Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng smiled and waved at me. "Alya, how nice to see you again," Mrs. Cheng said  to me.  "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, Mrs. Cheng.  I was wondering, is Marinette home?"  
  
"Oh yes.  She's upstairs in her bedroom.  In fact, Chloé Bourgeois is up there with her now.  We were a little surprised to see her, but it was about having Marinette help with some school work.  Anyway, Marinette told me to send her up.  You're welcome to head up there, you know the way."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," I said in as cheery a voice as I could muster.  "Good to see you as well."  I then headed toward the stairs.  So Mari KNEW she was here and invited her up!  Why the freak would Chloé come here for help with school work??  Well, since I knew she was gone now, I should be able to catch Mari alone and ask her about it.  
  
I kept asking myself why I was obsessing over this.  I can't deny that Chloé does seem to be serious about remaking herself.  And like Nino said, Marinette is the kind of girl who tries to be supportive of everyone, so it shouldn't surprise me that she would be encouraging to Chloé.  But what's making them so buddy-buddy with each other?  After all, this is Chloé we're talking about, someone who's grown up thinking she's entitled to whatever she wants, and I still don't fully trust her.  Not to mention that Chloé is making me feel like a fifth wheel.  
  
As I walked up the stairs, I held onto the balustrade tightly so I wouldn't fall.  I was still woozy from the painkillers.  After climbing the first two sets of stairs and going through the door into the living area, I noticed the bathroom door was wide open, meaning she had to be up in her room.  I continued up the final set of stairs, where I could hopefully get some clarification on what was going on.


	10. Flamethrower Part 2  (from Marinette/LB's POV)

The akumatized firefighter was nearly twice the size of a normal man, sporting a red coat and black boots.  He was wearing a shiny silver helmet, with a mask that was attached to an oxygen tank on his back.  There was a large ax hanging from his belt, and a hose wrapped around his body with flames shooting out of its nozzle.  Most of the trees and shrubbery around the building were already burning or charred away to ash, and he was now peppering the windows with intense flames.  I could see people inside running around frantically.  
  
Something told me the akuma was in his helmet.  I flung my yo-yo at him, striking him in the side.  He turned toward me, and though I didn't see his face, I could tell that he was furious.  "Flamethrower, I know you want my miraculous, so stop messing around and come get it!"  
  
He started running toward me, shooting flames in my direction.  I sent my yo-yo to a distant tree, and jumped away just in time.  Then I ran back toward the alley, twirling the yo-yo behind me as best I could to deflect the flames.  
  
I ran out of the alley, across the highway, and into a small group of trees.  I saw X's drawn on the bark of some of the trees, which Chat had marked to guide my path just as I had instructed him.  I steered the firefighter through them, avoiding the flames with my spinning yo-yo.  As I approached the end of the tree grove, I found the gasoline can that Chat had placed on the ground.  I turned and faced the villain, continuing to block his attack by twirling my yo-yo.  
  
As he came closer, I turned away and jumped down onto the pavement in front of me, then ran as fast as I could toward the river bank.  A few seconds later there was an explosion behind me as the fire struck the gasoline can, and I saw Flamethrower fly over the edge, engulfed in flames himself.  Chat stood nearby and swung his extended baton like a baseball bat, striking the firefighter and propelling him toward the water.  With a toss of my yo-yo, I snagged the villain and pinned his arms to his sides, so he couldn't operate the hose.  
  
When he hit the water, it produced a huge cloud of steam, temporarily blocking our view.  I ran toward the riverbank, and as the steam started to dissipate, I leapt in and landed squarely on his helmet.  I thought Chat may need to use his cataclysm, but the force of the explosion must have damaged the helmet because it shattered easily, releasing the akuma.  I retracted the yo-yo, and Chat came over to pull him to safety.  I quickly captured the akuma and released it, then I ran over to gather the remnants of the exploded gas can and threw them into the air, yelling "Miraculous Ladybug!"   As always, everything affected by the akuma was magically restored, including the effects of the fire.  Paris was once again safe.  
  
"Great teamwork, Milady!" Chat told me as we did our typical "pound-it" fist bump.  Then my earrings began beeping, and he grinned at me.  "Oops, you'd better head back now-- unless you're ready to show me who you are, of course!"  
  
"You wish, Kitty," I told him with a smile.  "But that'll have to wait a while.  At least you got to save your cataclysm this time.  Bug out!"  With that, I took off toward home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author note: I know the past few chapters have been pretty short and may not feel related to each other, but they are setting up for what should be a dramatic conclusion.]


	11. Alya's Breakdown

**Chapter 11 - Alya's Breakdown**

_**A. From Alya's POV** _

After convincing myself that the living area was unoccupied, I headed up to Mari's room.  When I reached the top of the stairs, I lifted open the trapdoor and called out for her.  "Mari?  You here?"  
  
No answer.  Just a slight echo as my voice returned to me in the empty room.  
  
I walked up into her room and shut the door.  I went over to the stairs leading to her loft bed, and climbed up to see if she was asleep.  The bed was empty.  Maybe she was on her balcony?  I opened the skylight and jumped up onto it, but there was no sign of her there either.  
  
But wait, her parents said she was still up here studying with Chloé.  Surely she wouldn't have left the house without telling them.  Unless… unless SHE was trying to hide something.  What if she had snuck out the side door too, just before Chloé did?  What if she had already been sitting in Chloé's limo, and left with her??  
  
I had promised myself I wouldn't break down again like I did at school, but the medication was making it harder for me to control my emotions.  I felt dizzy, and my mind was racing in a hundred different directions at the same time.  I couldn't stop myself from coming up with the worst scenarios possible.  I sat down on the beach chair, covered my face with my palms, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

_  
**B. From Hawk Moth's POV (immediately after the defeat of Flamethrower)** _

I felt the sudden disconnect from Flamethrower, and the rage built inside me.  "No!!!"  I screamed.  I had secretly feared that he might fail, because his level of anger made it difficult for him to take instruction and to focus on his task.  
  
But then to my delight, my brooch quickly signaled me that it had detected another strong burst of negative emotion.  Not wanting to waste any time, I cupped another of the white butterflies in my hands until it was infused with negative energy, then sent it on its way.  
  
When the akuma reached its target, I realized I was dealing with a young girl, possibly in her teens.  I could feel a level of betrayal, sorrow and anger coming from her that I had rarely felt before.  Then I remembered that her name was Alya, and I had previously akumatized her into Lady Wifi.  This time though, I had other plans for her.  
  
"Shape-Shifter, this is Hawk Moth.  I'm giving you the ability to transform your appearance.  You will make yourself into a superhero who Ladybug and Chat Noir will trust.  You will have the power of that superhero, but can use it multiple times.  You will use your power to retrieve both of their miraculous, then you will bring them to me!"  
  
"Yes, Hawk Moth," Alya said with a sneer.  "I know exactly which hero to become."   Then she assumed her new form in preparation for the arrival of Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
  
 _[Author's note:  In this story, Hawk Moth believes that all heroes keep their miraculous, and is unaware that Ladybug only distributes them as needed.]_

_  
**C. From the POV of a passerby near the bakery** _

My wife and I were enjoying a pleasant stroll after dinner.  It was a lovely night, and the sun was just beginning to set.  As we reached the intersection, she tugged on my sleeve and pointed at the Boulangerie Patisserie across the street.  "Antoine, why don't we go pick up some of their wonderful bonbons for dessert?  We haven't been there in quite a while."  
  
It sounded like a great idea to me, so I nodded in agreement.  We started to cross the street when I noticed some movement out of the corner of my eye.  I looked up and saw a purple butterfly with white streaks fluttering above us, heading toward the roof of the bakery.  I pulled her back to the curb and yelled, "Akuma!" causing people to scatter.  Then I fumbled around for my phone, and brought up the akuma app to report it.

_  
**D. From Chloé's POV** _

Jean-Miguel – why can't I ever remember his last name, I thought to myself? –  had just pulled the limo in front of the hotel when the akuma sirens blared again.  I looked around, confused.  This can't be right.  It was much too soon after the last one!  
  
I pulled out my phone to check for emergency texts, and couldn't believe what I saw.  The location reported was 12 Rue Gotlib-- the address of the Dupain-Cheng bakery!  Something has gone horribly wrong.  I told Jean to drive me back there right away, while I tried to get in touch with Marinette.


	12. Battle With Shape-Shifter  (from Marinette/LB's POV)

As I headed back toward home, the sirens started going off again.  What in the world?  Hawk Moth only releases one akuma at a time, so this would have had to happen almost simultaneously with the defeat of Flamethrower.  It could be a mistake or a false report.  But no matter, I would still need to recharge before setting out again.  
  
When I reached the bakery, I swung around and got ready to land on my balcony when I saw a figure dressed as Queen Bee climbing down through my skylight!  What is Chloé doing back here, and why is she dressed in one of her cosplay outfits?!  I landed and jumped through the narrow entrance down into my room.  
  
There she was, standing in the middle of the room looking up at me.  I leapt off of the loft onto the floor, and she continued watching me with a blank expression.  
  
"Chloé, you said you'd be at home in case I needed you!  What's wrong with you?"  Her expression didn't change.  "Look, it's not the time for you to be here playing dress-up.  But we'll talk about that later.  Right now I need to feed my kwami.  Tikki, spots--"  
  
At that moment, the trapdoor flew open, and I felt like I was transported into a dream world.  There stood another Chloé, dressed in her normal clothing, with a frantic look on her face!  What is happening right now?  I looked back at Queen Bee, who was also looking over at the trap door, but now I saw there was a venom pod bulging from her hand.    
  
"Watch out, Ladybug!" civilian Chloé called out, and threw a nearby book at her doppelganger.  
  
"You!  You're the cause of all this!" Queen Bee screamed at her, in what sounded like Alya's voice!  Oh my God, Alya must have come here looking for me, and became akumatized!  I don't know what emotions she was feeling, but not finding me here must have triggered them.  
  
I backed away from her slowly.  "Please, try to resist the akuma!  Sit down and let's talk--"  
  
"No! I'm Shape-Shifter, and the only thing I'm doing is taking your miraculous!"  She suddenly lunged toward me with the stinger, but I managed to jump out of the way and rolled along the floor toward the trapdoor.  My time had run out, and I was starting to detransform.  Seeing my predicament, Chloé ran at Shape-Shifter and grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to the ground.  "The akuma's in the pin she's wearing!" Chloé gasped.  "I gave it to her earlier!  Hurry Ladybug, go get yourself charged up!  I'll hold her off till you get back!"  
  
As the two of them tussled on the ground, I got up and started running down the stairs.  I had already changed back by then, and saw that Chloé was still holding down Shape-Shifter, blocking her view of me.  I made it down the stairs and into the bathroom, then closed the door.  As the struggle continued above me, I reached into my purse to grab the spare macaron I always carry, and handed it to her.  "I can't believe I nearly revealed my identity to Hawk Moth, Tikki!  We don't have much time, please eat quickly."

"I will Marinette," she told me as she started gobbling on the macaron.  A few seconds later, she had recovered enough to continue, so I quickly transformed back into Ladybug again.  I became concerned when I realized that things had suddenly gone silent upstairs, so I summoned my lucky charm as quietly as I could, and a small mirror dropped into my hands.  
  
I was thinking about what I could do with it when I heard a creak on the stairs.  An idea came to me.  I carefully locked the door, turned off the lights, and knelt down by the door.  I held the mirror near the floor and placed it at an angle, allowing me to see under the small gap at the bottom of the door.  I watched Alya tiptoe past the bathroom, go into the living room, and duck down behind the sofa.  
  
As quietly as I could, I cracked open the door to the bathroom and looked up.  The trapdoor into my room was still open.  I reached my hand out and quickly tossed the mirror up into the room, then carefully slid the bathroom door shut.  I heard the mirror shatter, and heard footsteps as Alya rushed by and ran up the stairway.  
  
I opened the door to the bathroom and headed toward the stairs when I heard my dad's voice whispering behind me.  "Ladybug??  What's going on?  Is our daughter okay?"  
  
I whispered back, "Da-- Mr. Dupain, please go back downstairs, it's too dangerous here.  And yes, Marinette is safe.  Let me take care of this."  He nodded and headed back down, and I ran up the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could, holding my yo-yo at the ready.  
  
As I entered the room, I saw that she was still looking around, with her back toward me.  Poor Chloé lay motionless on the ground, apparently a victim of her stinger.  I threw my yo-yo at Alya's head, and the force of it knocked her to the ground.  What followed was a nearly five-minute face off between us, each of us avoiding the other's attacks and trying to get the upper hand.  I felt like I was to blame for all this.  Alya hasn't been herself lately and probably felt like I've been shutting her out of my life, and when she came to talk with me I wasn't here for her.  I was feeling like the worst friend ever, but right now I needed to rescue her from the akuma that was controlling her.  
  
Suddenly the skylight opened, and Chat Noir dropped through it.  He looked totally befuddled as he looked back and forth between Chloé and the fake Queen Bee.  While Alya was distracted, I tossed my yo-yo at her and wrapped it around her, pinning her arms to her side much as I had done to Flamethrower earlier.  "It's on her pin, Chat!" I called out.  
  
He nodded, activated his cataclysm and jumped at her from the loft, landing a well-placed blow on the pin she was wearing.  Alya was restored back to herself and fell to her knees.  I pulled back the yo-yo and used it to capture the akuma.  Then I picked up the fragments of the mirror and tossed them in the air, shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!"  Everything in the room was restored to normal, including the pin that held the akuma.  
  
Chat said, "Okay, this is officially the strangest thing I've seen.  What would have caused Alya to be akumatized into Queen Bee?  And Chloé, just seeing you here is weird."  
  
This was more than I cared to try and explain to him, so I decided to distract him instead.  "So Chaton," I asked him in a playful tone, "let me ask you-- what made you come in here through the skylight instead of through the front door?"  
  
"Oh, that," he laughed.  "Well we both know this is Marinette's bedroom, and I was afraid something had happened to her.  So I thought this would be the quickest way inside."  
  
"I see," I said with a smile.  "Remembering specifics about a girl's house.  I guess you must really like her, huh?"  
  
"What?" he said.  I had definitely unnerved him a bit.  "Well yeah, she's a really nice girl.  But she can't replace you, milady!"  
  
Chloé sat up and rubbed her head.  "Hey you two, I've got a headache and I can't take any more lovey-dovey chatter."  She looked over at Alya.  "Damn, that girl is pretty strong!"  
  
I saw that Alya had curled up into a fetal position on the floor.  I gently put my hand onto her shoulder.  "Alya, are you okay?"  She slowly sat up, and then broke down crying.  I gave her an embrace.  "Is she going to be okay?" Chat said with concern.  
  
"I'm sure she will," I responded.  "And thanks as always for making it here as soon as you did.  It's okay for you to go ahead and take off.  I think Alya and I need some girl time together."  
  
"O-okay sure," he said awkwardly, and headed for the skylight.  At about the same time, Chloé also stood up.  "I'm going to find the bathroom here," she announced suddenly.  "I feel like I'm about to explode."  
  
"I think there's one at the bottom of the stairs," I told her.   Chloé opened the trapdoor and headed down, and I noticed that Chat was watching her.  After she left the room, he said, "I still don't understand.  So what IS Chloé doing in Marinette's room, anyway?  And why was Alya akumatized?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but don't worry about any of it right now, kitty.  You head out, and I'll have a little heart-to-heart with our friendly Ladyblogger."  I gave him a quick fist bump.  He still had a confused look on his face, but finally shrugged, jumped onto the balcony and left.


	13. Revelations, Part 1  (from Alya's POV)

"I'm sorry I let myself get akumatized, Ladybug."  I said as I wiped my eyes.  "But I appreciate you sticking around here with me.  I feel like all I've been doing is crying lately."  It was both exciting and comforting for me to be with my favorite superhero.  
  
"Well, I'm here," she said, handing me a tissue.  "You have my undivided attention.  You can talk to me about anything."  
  
"I-- I let my emotions take over.  Marinette's been my best friend for a long time, but all of a sudden she and Chloé have started hanging out together.  I've got to admit that Chloé seems to have changed her attitude about a lot of things, but now I feel like I'm the outsider."  
  
"I definitely can understand that feeling.  But Alya, what makes you think she and Chloé are hanging out together now?"  
  
"Well I had Nora come by and pick me up after school.  When the sirens went off I told her to drive me to where the akuma was, and to get there we ended up driving past the bakery.  As we got closer, I saw Chloé come out the side door and sneak back to her limo.  I went inside and her parents told me she and Marinette were up here studying together.  It just wasn't making sense, so I came up to ask Marinette about it, but she was gone.  I assumed she'd left the house with Chloé and didn't tell her parents, so she must be running off to do something with her, and I can't understand why she's become friends with Chloé after how awful Marinette's been treated by her in the past, and--"  My mind was racing, and I had to stop and wipe my eyes again.  
  
Just then, Chloé come back up into the bedroom.  It felt like a slap in the face that she was here.  "Oh sorry, I'll stay out of the way," she said.  She sat on the floor across the room, with her hands resting on her knees, staring at the floor.  Why is she here, but Marinette isn't?  Things just aren't adding up.  
  
I looked back over at Ladybug and saw that she now had a sad look on her face.  "Alya, things aren't always the way they seem at first."  She paused for a second, like she was getting her thoughts together.  "Actually… something happened that caused Chloé to see Marinette in a completely different light."  
  
"What do you mean, Ladybug?"  I sniffled.  
  
"Well, it's really something you and Marinette need to talk about together.  Misunderstandings can bring about paranoid thoughts, especially considering how those medications the dentist gave you have been affecting you lately."  
  
I looked at her with a stunned expression.  "How could you possibly know that?"  
  
Her earrings started beeping, but instead of leaving as I expected, she suddenly leaned forward and gave me an embrace, which caught me completely off guard.  This time, she was the one who was crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Alya," she said.  "The truth is, Chloé accidentally discovered something about Marinette last week, something that's made a huge change in both of their lives.  And... despite my initial concerns about it, I've decided that it's something I need to share with my best friend in the whole world."  
  
She squeezed me tighter, almost too tightly, making me a bit uncomfortable.  I didn't understand what was going on.  Her earrings continued to beep faster, then stopped.  There was a red glow as her suit evaporated, and then I felt the familiar fabric of a soft blazer against my hands.  I gasped and pushed her away from me, and found myself staring into Marinette's eyes!  Suddenly I felt dizzy again, and everything went black.


	14. Revelations, Part 2 (from Marinette's POV)

**Chapter 14 - Revelations, Part 2  (from Marinette's POV)**

 

Alya had lost consciousness in my arms, and Chloé ran over to help me with her. I should have planned this out better, but I wasn't sure I would actually go through with it until-- well, until I just sort of made a snap decision.  And now there was no turning back.

I lifted her by locking my arms under her shoulders, while Chloé held onto her legs.  We then carried Alya over to the chaise lounge.  I sat beside her and rubbed my temples, while Chloé sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the chaise.

"Marinette, why did you do that?"  Tikki scolded me. "By letting your guilt control you, you went against one of the most important rules that superheroes need to follow!  Not only that, but you just dumped a huge burden onto Alya!"

"Sorry Tikki.  I've just been so tired of lying around her.  My main concern now is that she'll forgive me for not telling her sooner."

"Marinette, you know that keeping your identity a secret is important to protect the people you care about, and to not put them in a position where they can compromise your identity.  If she or Chloé ever fall under Hawk Moth's control again, they could help him get to you!!"

Chloé looked away with a somber expression.  "Sorry," she said, "I'm the reason life got so complicated for you."

I put my hand on her shoulder.  "Chloé, no need to apologize. Neither of us planned this, but it happened, and because of it you finally figured out how you can realize your full potential.  Look, if you hadn't chosen to come back here after the akuma attack, I would have ended up revealing myself to Hawk Moth, and he definitely would have gotten my miraculous!  You held down Shape-Shifter all by yourself after I detransformed.  You've proven yourself to be a true hero.  And Tikki-- I do take my responsibilities as Ladybug very seriously, and I know revealing myself to Alya was a crazy thing for me to do.  But at the end of the day, I'm still a teenage girl trying to live a normal life with the people closest to me. Alya and I have developed a special bond, and I just couldn't stand keeping this from her any longer.  It may take extra effort for us to protect each other, but I love her like a sister and want her to be included in all parts of my life."

While Tikki sighed and shook her head, a soft voice next to me said, "I love you too girl."

My mind had been focused elsewhere, and I jumped at the sound of Alya's voice.  "Oh my God Alya, you almost gave me a heart attack! Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine."  Alya was now sitting up, and staring at me with eyes twice their normal size.   "But talk about heart attacks… holy crap!  You're seriously LADYBUG?!  Are you friggin' KIDDING me?!"  She looked over at Tikki. "Speaking of which, please introduce me to your cute little spotted friend!"

"Alya, this is Tikki.  Tikki, Alya."

"Hi Alya," Tikki said.  "Of course I've known you for a while, but only from inside Marinette's purse."

"Nice to meet you Tikki,"  Alya said. Then she frowned, leaned toward me, and pinched me hard on the arm.

"OWW!  What was THAT for?"

"Well, let's see… THAT was for keeping me in the dark… and making me wait to get an interview for the Ladyblog when you've been sitting right next to me at school!"  She had her arms crossed and a frown on her forehead, but a playful smile on her lips.   "And for a whole lot of other reasons I can't think of right now.  My God, you picked me to be Rena Rouge and never let on that you knew!"

Chloé cupped her hands over her mouth and let out an audible gasp at Alya's accidental revelation while Tikki shook her head, probably thinking, 'why do I even bother?'  Tonight it seemed like secrets have been flying around faster than bills inside a money booth.  
  
"Sorry guys," Alya apologized.  "I really didn't mean to let that slip, but I'm still shook up."   She looked over at Chloé with a softer expression.  "Okay Chloé, now that I realize what's going on, I apologize for being jealous.  How exactly did you find out?"

Chloé proceeded to tell the story of finding Tikki by the curb thinking she was a doll, then meeting her again as Ladybug.  I also explained that the real reason Chloé came to my room earlier was not to 'hang out', but to have me design a dress for Sabrina's birthday.

"I suppose all of this had to be a big wake-up call for you Chloé," Alya acknowledged.  "I'll still be keeping an eye on you for a while, but I promise I'll do my best to start trusting you-- for real this time."

"I wouldn't expect any different from a fellow superhero," Chloé said. She picked the pin up off the floor and handed it to Alya.  "Here, I still want you to have this."

Alya thanked her, took the pin and clipped it back onto her blouse.  Then she went silent for a few seconds and shook her head.  "What's wrong now, Alya?" I asked.

"Well, what kind of an investigative journalist am I if I couldn't figure out that you were Ladybug?  I mean, I'm looking back at it now and I realize the signs were all there. You always disappeared before she showed up, and you always had weird excuses for it.  You're the same height she is. And you even sort of look and sound like her! I must be completely blind!"

"Don't beat yourself up over it," I consoled her.  "No one seems to be able to make the connection based on outward appearance.  I don't really understand it either, all I can think of is that Tikki's magic somehow affects how others see me as Ladybug.  And you have to admit that when I'm transformed, I do have a lot more confidence."

I needed to bring up one other thing with her.  "Alya, I know it's going to be hard for you, but I'm going to ask you to please not tell Nino.  At least not yet. The fewer people who know, the safer it will be for everyone."

"You're right, that will be a little strange," she agreed.  "But my lips are sealed." Then she grabbed my hands. "This is so exciting for me Mari, and there's so much we need to talk about!  But I'm going to head back home now. I really am tired after all this."

I nodded at her.  "Okay, as long as you're up to walking back on your own.  So, are you really okay with all this, Alya?  You aren't mad at me?"

She looked at me with a smirk on her face.  "Well, of course I'm a little miffed that you kept it from me, even though I totally understand why.  But you know I can't be mad at my BFF, especially one as amazing as you are.  I'm grateful you told me the truth, and I'm very proud of you.  You've done so much for the citizens of Paris, and both sides of you are a real inspiration to me.  Of course, the downside is that now I'm gonna be worried about you all the time… I just don't want anything bad to happen to you.  But I don't want to sound like a nagging mother either."  I laughed at that, and hugged her again.  
  
Chloé stood up.  "If you don't mind Alya, I'll be glad to take you home.  My limo's waiting outside.  That'll give us a chance to talk about stuff a little more."

I watched as the two of them headed out together.  I never thought I'd see the day when Alya and Chloé would be on reasonably good terms.  Although I didn't know for certain what the future would bring, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me, and I knew I would sleep well tonight.


	15. Back At Home  (from Chloé's POV)

**Chapter 15 - Back At Home  (from Chloé's POV)**  
  
_(Two weeks have passed since Alya's akumatization.  Chloé is at home, in her room.)_

 

I slumped down onto my desk with my arms folded in front of me, and my head buried in my forearms.  Woe is me, all hope is lost!  I felt so defeated.  Why is the universe so against me?  Honestly, was I really such an awful person that I deserve this torture?  This is inhumane!  I should insist that Daddy pass a law banning it from Paris forever--  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted my train of thought, right in the middle of my despair.  "Chloé, are you going to finish the algebra homework so I can check it for you?"  
  
Sabrina was waiting patiently behind me, oblivious to my wretched fate, as I struggled to solve twelve complicated quadratic equations.  I had my math book open next to me, and had been studying the sample problems, but it was still hard for me to make sense of it all.  "How do you do this, Sabrina?  How can you handle this all the time?  This sort of thing just doesn't come naturally to me.  Life was so much easier when you were doing my homework for me!"  
  
"I have faith in you Chloé.   You're smart and you've been willing to put in the time to study.  You're getting better at this every day.  And if you get stuck on anything, you know I'm right here to help explain it to you."  
  
I raised my head up and looked above me at an upside-down view of her smiling face.  My eyelids felt heavy and my head was hurting, but I still managed a little smile.  "You know, there's no way I could get through this without your help and encouragement."  I used the intercom to have more coffee brought up, and reluctantly went back to work on my homework assignment.  
  
I bounced back and forth between asking questions, looking over samples in the book, and working on the problems.  When I finally came up with solutions for all of them and felt like I understood what I was doing, I gave the sheet to Sabrina to check.  After a few minutes of perusing it, she smiled and gave me a thumbs up, to which I promptly slammed the textbook shut and let out a sigh of relief.  "I'm so glad to have that behind me," I declared.  "Thanks Sabrina.  You may go now."  We did our usual kiss on the cheek, then she left for home.  I was thinking, she seems really happy, and it's nice that she's showing so much more self-confidence now that we had moved past the master-slave vibe that dominated our relationship.  
  
I took off my shoes and stretched out on the bed.  I felt completely drained, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride over how far I've come.  For years I believed that I should be given whatever I want in life whenever I want it.  That's what I was told, how I was raised, and as far as I was concerned nothing else mattered.  But being thrust into Ladybug's shoes and witnessing the fear of innocent people in the streets of Paris, knowing that they had placed their trust in me to rescue them, capture the akuma and reverse the damage-- somehow it awakened something in me.  And then I find out that the girl who goes through this every day is the same one I'd taken pleasure in ridiculing and generally making her life miserable.  It makes me furious now to realize how shallow of a person I've been.  I finally figured out that I can enjoy life more when I earn the things I want, including other people's respect, even if it isn't always easy to do.  
  
I drifted off to sleep, and the next thing I remembered was hearing the sound of my cell phone ringing.  I blindly reached over to grab it from my nightstand and checked the caller ID.  It was from Marinette.  I swiped it to answer, and put the phone next to my ear.  
  
"Hey baker girl, what's up?" I said with a cheery voice.  I started calling her that lately, and she doesn't seem to mind because she knows it isn't anything derogatory… I actually mean it affectionately.  
  
"Hey, Princess Diva!" she responded.  "Sorry to bother you, is this a good time?"  A well chosen name, Marinette, although thankfully it's an image I'm moving away from.  I find it satisfying that we've grown close enough to use nicknames with each other.  
  
"Oh yeah it's fine, nothing going on.  Just finished struggling through my math homework with Sabrina's help, and was resting up for a few minutes.  So, how's Miss Dupain-Cheng this evening?"  
  
"Well, speaking of Sabrina, I have some good news," she announced.  "I finally have her dress ready!  I spent most of the weekend finishing it up and I like how it turned out, but I don't know, I really hope that she'll like it too--"  
  
"Let me stop you right there," I said, cutting her off mid-sentence.  "I told you that I trusted you to come up with something amazing, and I'm sure that's what you did.  Why do think I stole the design for your pigeon feather hat?  Because I knew it would be a winner!  Yeah, it was a crappy thing for me to do, but it just shows how talented I always thought you were."  
  
"Thanks Chloé-- I think?" she said with a chuckle.  "Anyway, do you want me to bring it over to the hotel?"  
  
"No need," she responded.  "I'll swing by the bakery soon to pick it up.  You know, it means a lot that you did this for me."  
  
"It was an amazing project for me, and I learned a lot from it.  Also, I've got to say, it's great to hear that you're doing your own homework now, instead of just passing it off to your friend.  I'm sure she's still helping you with it, but I also know you're putting forth the effort to learn the material.  I'm really proud of you!"  
  
"Thanks Marinette."  Hearing those words from my hero warmed my heart.   "Good night, and see you soon."  I hung up the phone and stretched back out on the bed, feeling unusually relaxed.  Life is good, I thought, even if it isn't always easy.

 


	16. Let's All Go to the Boulangerie!  (from Alya's POV)

After getting up from a particularly satisfying dinner, I strolled outside and waited on the porch for Chloé to show up.  I knew that she was going to Marinette's today to pick up the dress she commissioned, but I was surprised to find out that Marinette had also asked me to come along with her.  I'm actually okay with being around Chloé now, and honestly I'm anxious to see the dress Mari made for Sabrina, so I agreed.  
  
This has been the most insane month I can remember.  Chloé has shocked me in more ways that I could have imagined.  I really didn't believe she was capable of being anything but a rich snob, but she's certainly proven me wrong so far.  She's apologized to everyone at school, both publicly and individually as far as I know.  Then she invited all of us back to the hotel for another dance party, and was an amazing hostess-- she even handed out really nice gift bags!  I'm still waiting for her to snap at any moment, but she's slowly making a believer out of me.  
  
On top of all that, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that my best friend is Ladybug!  And I'm still kicking myself over not figuring it out on my own.  Also, knowing the truth has had a noticeable effect on my Ladyblog.  I still pursue my stories as passionately as I did before, but I'm no longer an impartial viewer.  Since I know it's my BFF who's putting herself on the line every day, I'm constantly worried for her safety.  I'm personally invested now, and I worry that will start affecting my ability to be effective.  I may need to shift my focus to other areas in order to stay true to my principles.  
  
It's also been really hard for me to not tell Nino about Marinette.  I understand why she asked me not to.  It was a challenge for me to keep my own secret identity from Nino as long as I did, and I'm thankful that's no longer an issue.  Now I have to go through the same thing again.   I mean, it's not that hard to avoid the subject since it never comes up, so I'm not outright lying to him.  But I don't like withholding anything from Nino.  We've become very close, so much so that I consider him my soulmate.  
  
While I stood there thinking, a limo pulled up in front of the house and the back door swung open.  Chloé stepped out and stood by the door, with a hint of a smirk.  "Hey there, Césaire.  Get in and Jean Perrier will take us over there."  
  
I climbed in the back and scooted across to the other side to make room for Chloé.  After she was settled, she closed the door and we were on our way.  
  
I looked around and immediately felt like a fish out of water.  I'd been in her limo the night I was akumatized, but I was too exhausted at the time to notice anything. I couldn't believe how much luxury was built into such a small space.  There was a computerized panel on each door to control the comfort level of each seat, everything from firmness to temperature.  There was a small fridge in the middle between the seats. Touch screens were built into the seat backs in front of us, providing access to phone and texting as well as streaming media.  So this is what it's like to be part of the elite class.  
  
"Chloé," I said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel a little weird being here in your limo, if you get what I mean."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly," she responded.  "Don't worry about all this.  I admit I'm fortunate enough to have been born into a family that offers me some really nice perks, but I'm happy to share them with my friends."  She opened the door of the fridge.  "Something to drink?  I've got pretty much everything-- sparkling water, flavored water, sodas, diet--"  
  
"Thanks," I interrupted.  "I'll take a cherry soda if you have one."  She reached in the back, pulled one out and handed it to me.  She opened a bottle of lemon water and took a sip, then looked over at me.  
  
"You know, I'm glad Marinette asked me to bring you.  We don't get to spend much time together."  
  
"No we don't," I agreed, but I also knew there were good reasons for that.  We have a long and painfully antagonistic history.  Not to mention we're from completely different social classes, and no matter how hard Chloé tries to close the gap, I really don't have a lot to talk to her about besides Marinette.  As casually as I could, I said, "Bet you can't wait to see Sabrina's dress, huh?  She hasn't even shown it to me yet."  
  
Chloé nodded in agreement as she took another sip of her water.  We sat there for maybe thirty seconds in awkward silence, then she spoke up again.  "You know Césaire, I've been checking out your blog lately.  I've got to say, you do a really good job with it.  It seems very professionally done.  How much time do you spend on it?"  
  
I looked at her with a bit of suspicion, but decided she was just trying to make small talk.  "Oh I don't know, I guess it depends on how much there is to cover.  I usually have interviews to record, video editing, research… I'd say maybe five or six hours, if everything goes smoothly."  
  
"That's pretty quick," she said.  "You're good at what you do.  Would you mind if I tag along sometime?  I'm still trying to decide what I want to do after I graduate, and I've been thinking about a career in journalism.  I can be a little distracted sometimes, but I'm sure I could pick up some tips from you.  And yes, I'm being totally serious right now."  
  
I was surprised, but it was refreshing to hear such eagerness coming from someone who's known for being so self-absorbed.  "I suppose we could try that out.  I've never had anyone shadow me before, but if you're really serious, I can show you some techniques I use."  
  
"That would be great!  Thanks Alya!" she responded enthusiastically.  The honesty in her voice floored me.  Or else she's the world's best actor.  But the way she carries herself now is completely different than I've seen before.  I decided that she's finally learning to view herself and others in a more positive way.  
  
After another short silence, she spoke again while staring out the window.  "Look Alya, this whole situation with me is still a bit surreal, and I expect you're struggling with it too.  I can tell you still don't trust me that much, but I'll keep doing what I can to fix that."  
  
She sounded frustrated with herself, and I was actually feeling a little sympathetic towards her.  "I do trust you Chloé," I said gently.  "It's just been hard to move past the anger I felt toward you, you know?  Be patient, things will get better."  She smiled at me as we pulled up next to the bakery.


	17. A Special Gift  (from Chloé's POV)

Jean parked the limo in front of the bakery.  I opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk, with Alya close behind.  The first time I came here, I told him to park down the street so I wouldn't be seen by anyone.  I did it so I wouldn't draw attention to Marinette, but the truth is I was also still too narcissistic to be noticed going into a "common" bakery in public unless there was a photo-op involved.  Since that day, I've been forcing myself to stop thinking like that and just go with the flow.  People are slowly becoming more accustomed to seeing the mayor's daughter show up at unexpected places without demanding attention for herself.  
  
We walked through the front door, where Marinette was helping out her dad.   "Hello Alya, Chloé!" Mr. Dupain said in his upbeat voice.  "Such a pleasure to see you both!  Marinette told us you were coming by.  Would you like a fresh macaron, just out of the oven?"  He held a plate in front of us with half a dozen of the ganache-filled cookies.  They were still quite warm, and the smell was heavenly.  I thanked him and took one, then bit into it with delight.  
  
"Thank you sir," Alya said, grabbing one and nibbling on it.  "And thanks for asking me to come, Mari!  It's so exciting that you finished the dress!"  
  
"I know," I agreed.  "I for one can't wait to see it, and I'm sure it'll be amazing.  Of course I'll pay you what we agreed on earlier."  
  
"Sure," Marinette answered as she slid a tray of croissants into the oven.  "Let me wipe off my hands, then we can head up there.  Is that okay with you, Papa?"  
  
"Of course sweetheart," he said, taking the pan from her.  "I can take it from here.  Go spend time with your friends, and show off your beautiful dress!"  She hugged him, then we went up the stairs toward her bedroom, with Marinette leading the way.  
  
I trailed behind to let the two of them hang out together.  When they reached the first landing, Alya said, "Hey girl, thanks again for inviting me.  I knew you were working on this, but you never let me see it!"  Then she turned back to me.  "She's an amazing designer, Chloé.  You won't --"  
  
"--be disappointed, nope.  That's what I told her," I interrupted.  "She never gives herself enough credit.  I want to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng have more self-confidence, like she does when she's Ladybug!"  
  
Marinette blushed.  "Stop it, you guys.  And keep your voice down Chloé," she whispered.  "Mom is upstairs reading."  
  
"I'll bet she'd be proud of you if she knew," I remarked in a quieter voice.  "I'm surprised your parents haven't figured it out yet.  You'd think they of all people would be able to recognize their own daughter!"  
  
"The magic must be pretty strong," Alya agreed.  "I mean, your face is everywhere and there's plenty of news clips of your voice, but even they don't know."  
  
"Well I'm glad they don't," Marinette said.   "It would drive them crazy knowing.  I'll probably tell them once Hawk Moth's been defeated.  But enough of this conversation, let's keep going."  
  
After we got to the top we walked into the living room, and saw Marinette's mom Sabine sitting quietly on the sofa reading.  She looked up when we came in.  "Oh, hi girls," she said with a sweet smile.  "Alya, how have you been dear?"  
  
"Just fine ma'am," she told her.  "My gums are much better, and I don't need the antibiotics or painkillers anymore."  
  
"So glad to hear that!   And Chloé, I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you again!  You look lovely as always."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Cheng," I said, "very nice of you to say.  Glad to be here."  
  
"And I'm sure you're eager to see the dress that my daughter has been slaving over.  I've seen it, and it turned out beautifully.   She's so talented!"  
  
"Mom, quit!" Marinette said with another blush.  "You're all building me up to be so great!  Why don't we just head up to my room and you can decide for yourselves?"  
  
With that, we said our goodbyes to Mama Cheng and headed up the final set of stairs.  
  
⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
We walked into the bedroom and Marinette closed the trapdoor.  Then she headed toward her sewing area, while holding the palm of her hand toward us.  "Okay, both of you wait here and close your eyes.  I want you both to see it at the same time.  Then you can critique it however you want."  I put my hand over my eyes and waited, and as I stood there a mischievous thought crossed my mind.  I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, but I was going to try.  
  
A few seconds later Marinette said, "Okay, you can look now!"  
  
I uncovered my eyes, and Alya gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  I was keeping a poker face for the time being, but found that it was very hard to do.  Marinette was standing in front of us holding up a chiffon dress on a hanger, and it was absolutely stunning.  The top half consisted of a sky blue to sea green gradient-- Sabrina's two favorite colors-- and it had a modestly plunging neckline and ruffled sleeves.  The bottom half was a cascading high-low wrap style midi skirt with a tulip hem and a gorgeous pink floral print.  Around the waistline, there were beaded appliqués sewn in.  
  
"I stitched my signature inside on the midsection, so the appliqués would hide it from the outside."  She looked back and forth between us.  "So, what do you think?"  
  
Alya was quick to speak up.  "Girl, you outdid yourself!   This dress is so amazing.  I'd love to wear something with that much love and passion put into it."  Marinette smiled, then looked back at me.  She looked nervous because of my blank expression, which I was determined to keep showing until the last possible moment.  
  
"Alya," I said casually, "would you please take the dress from Marinette for a minute?"  Alya gave me a strange look, then took the dress from her and continued to admire it.  I sashayed slowly toward Marinette, not giving any hint of emotion.  I stood there for a few seconds staring her down, then finally leaned in and gave her an embrace.  
  
"Marinette-- what can I say?  I'm blown away!  I LOVE it, and I know Sabrina will too."  I let go and backed away, and saw she was blushing yet again.  "Gotcha," I said with a snicker.  She slapped me on the arm, and I started laughing.  
  
"Damn Chloé, you stinker!  You really had me going!"  I wasn't used to pranking people, and was glad to see she was laughing along with me.  "Anyway, thanks.  I worked really hard on it, and I'm glad you like it."  
  
After a brief pause, Mari's face became serious. "Alya, hang the dress on that hook behind you for a minute.  I have a special gift for both of you."  
  
Alya and I looked at each other with a puzzled expression.  "Seriously, Dupain-Cheng?" I said.  "I'm the one who should be giving YOU a gift!"  
  
She walked over to her desk, and came back carrying a shoe box.  "I've given this a lot of thought the past week.  Since the two of you now know who I am, that creates a new problem. Like Tikki said, if one of you gets akumatized it could make it easier for Hawk Moth to learn my identity and defeat me.  The best way to defend against that is to make sure you're equipped at all times with what you need to fight back."  She opened the box, and I saw two miraculous cases inside!  
  
Alya and I screamed in unison.


	18. The Miraculous Team (from Marinette's POV)

After Chloé and Alya saw the gifts I had for them inside the shoebox, both of them let out a piercing shriek, then quickly covered their mouths.  From below us, Mom cried out, "Marinette?  Girls?  Is everything okay?"  I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs leading to my room.  
  
I quickly set the box on the ground behind me and grabbed the dress again, then held it up in front of me just as Mom opened the trapdoor and poked her head through.  "Everything's fine, Mom," I assured her.  "They're just so blown away by my dress."  
  
"It's so beautiful," Alya said, still out of breath from seeing the miraculous cases.  "Sorry I yelled so loud, ma'am."  
  
"Me too," Chloé said.  "I just couldn't contain myself!"  
  
My mom smiled at them.  "Well, I understand.  You just scared me is all.  I'll leave you be."  With that, she closed the trapdoor and went back downstairs.  I hung the dress back on the hook while Alya and Chloé kept their eyes focused on the shoebox.  
  
Alya was the first to speak up.  "Is-- is this for real?"  I reached down and took the lid off of the shoebox, and retrieved the two hexagonal cases inside.  I held one in each hand, and looked up at them.  
  
"Alya, Chloé… you probably realize by now, there are many different miraculous jewels, each with their own kwamis.  All of them are assigned by the guardian of the miracle box, a man who Chat Noir and I know as Master Fu.  For his safety, I won't disclose anything else about him, because Hawk Moth has been trying to track him down for a while now.  Anyway, I had told Master Fu that you had figured out my identity, Chloé.  And Alya, I confessed to him that I let you in on my secret as well… which I'm still not sorry about.  He was concerned about it, but said he understood my reasons.  I know you're allies who can be trusted to act responsibly.  So, we talked it over, and agreed that letting you keep your miraculous with you at all times would make it easier to take action at a moment's notice."  
  
I quickly peeked inside one of the cases to make sure I didn't get them mixed up.  Then I held them in front of me, and extended my arms toward each of the girls.  "Alya Césaire… Chloé Bourgeois… I present you with the miraculous of the fox and of the bee.  You will use them for the greater good."  I handed the cases to them.  Both were shaking as they held onto them.  
  
"I don't have to tell you that you'll need to guard these with your lives.  Wear the jewels always, but keep them out of sight… the shapes are too distinctive for others not to notice them.  Alya, keep yours inside your blouse, and Chloé, try to keep it hidden under your hair.  I mean, I realize everyone knows you're Queen Bee, but the miraculous itself shouldn't be left out in the open for anyone to see.  Keep your kwamis close to you, wherever is convenient-- anything you carry with you at all times.  Got it?"  
  
Alya nodded vigorously and opened her case.  Trixx came out of the necklace, and Alya put it on, tucking it under her shirt.  "Woohoo," Trixx said, "I can finally stay outside the miracle box!"  
  
"I can't believe you get to stay with me!" she told her kwami as he flew around her.  "But-- I don't have anything to keep you in."  
  
I handed Alya an extra purse that I had nearby.  "Here, use this until you can find something better."  She put the purse on, and Trixx flew inside his temporary home.  
  
Chloé's response to all this was very different.  While Alya was greeting her kwami, Chloé just stood there looking at the case she was holding, with her mouth hanging open.  After a few seconds, she dropped to her knees and began crying.  "What's wrong, Chloé?"  I asked her with some concern.  
  
She began stammering, "Oh my God... I've been such a bitch to both of you... but you're really giving Pollen back to me, and letting me keep her?!  I-- I don't deserve this… and I don't know what to say, except, thank you Marinette!"  
  
"You totally deserve it Chloé," I told her.  "I can't get over the level of maturity you've been showing over the past month.  I know I can count on you to continue being a great superhero, and I look forward to working alongside you.   Besides," I said with a wink, "seeing that bee symbol in the sky was starting to get a little old for me!"  
  
Chloé nodded, then stood up.  She said, "You can count on me, Ladybug!" and proudly opened the case.  With a flash of light, Pollen appeared in front of her.  
  
"Happy to serve you again, my queen!" the kwami chirped.  
  
Chloé wiped the tears from her eyes and put the comb in her hair.  "So glad to have you back, my little Pollen."  She opened her purse, and the kwami settled in.  
  
I saw a look of concern on Alya's face as she adjusted the necklace.  I instantly realized what she was thinking, and decided I should address it now.  "Chloé, I have one more secret to entrust you with… Nino Lahiffe is Carapace.  I'll also be delivering the turtle miraculous to him, but I'll do it as Ladybug since he doesn't know my secret.  Alya and Nino already know each other's identities, but I wanted you to know so you'd understand why they're so close when they're working together."  
  
Alya let out a sigh of relief and nodded at me.  I knew that keeping my secret from Nino was enough of a burden for her, and she didn't need anything else going on that might strain their relationship.  Besides that, I didn't want Nino to wonder why he was being left out.  After all, he's a valuable part of the team.  
  
Chloé stood with hands on hips, and shook her head.  "Well, I suppose learning Nino is Carapace should surprise me, but it doesn't.  Why WOULDN'T you choose someone else you already know and trust?"  Then she laughed, "You're getting way too predictable, Dupain-Cheng!"  
  
We sat on the floor and talked for a while, giving our three kwamis a chance to get out and chase each other around the room.  As we talked and joked, I thought about how warm and fuzzy this made me feel.  Here I am, sitting with my best friend and with my former worst enemy, and we're all having a great time together.  If Chloé hadn't discovered my secret, none of this would have happened.  Now we've become a strong team of superheroes who work together for a common cause.  
  
But then there's the question of Chat Noir.  I'm leaving my fighting companion and friend out of all this.  I mean, we've agreed that it could be dangerous for us to know each other outside of our miraculous duties, because of the potential disaster that could result from knowing the locations of both the ladybug and cat miraculous.  But then, maybe it would be best if he understood what was going on, and why I had chosen Rena Rouge and Carapace in the first place.  Things just didn't seem as clear cut as they did before, and I had some decisions to make.


	19. A Change Of Plans  (from Adrien/Chat's POV)

I sat in my room staring out the window, alone except for my trusty companion Plagg who was resting comfortably after polishing off a large wedge of Camembert.  After my regular classes at Collège Françoise Dupont, I had fencing practice, was driven home for my Chinese lesson, then spent another evening eating dinner by myself.  Some days it all seems to overwhelm me.  Why is Father always so cold and distant?  I do believe that he cares about me, but he sure doesn't know how to show it.  If it weren't for my life as Chat Noir, I'd have nothing to look forward to.  
  
I noticed that it was starting to sprinkle outside.  Hmm, the weather seems to match my state of mind right now.  On a positive note, it was time to get ready for another evening of patrol with my bugaboo.  Even though she doesn't return my feelings, she still provides me with a much-needed attitude adjustment.  
  
I walked over to the bed and shook my kwami.  "Get up, lazy butt!  Time to head out."  
  
"Hey kid, I just got comfortable," Plagg huffed.  "Patrol can wait a few more minutes.  Besides, I was dreaming about flying into a giant cheese ball… I was surrounded by Camembert, and had to eat my way out!"  
  
"Good one Plagg," I laughed.  "There'll be more waiting for you when we get back.  Plagg, claws out!"  
  
I went through my usual transformation to Chat Noir.  It's always an exhilarating feeling for me to undergo the change.  I feel like a caterpillar morphing into a beautiful butterfly-- I'm no longer constrained by the limits of my former habitat, but am now free to fly off and create a new life for myself.  Or at least that's how I like to think of it.  Of course, Hawk Moth and his akumas have sullied the image of butterflies for Parisians, but that will change once Ladybug and I defeat him… which I know will happen sooner or later.  
  
I flung the window open and jumped out, propelling myself to the roof of a nearby building.  It was still raining a bit, but not enough to be distracting.  The lights were shimmering off of the wet streets below.  After a quick look around, I headed on to our regular meetup spot.  
  
⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
When I arrived, I was surprised to see the roof was unoccupied.  She's usually here well before I am, and scolds me for being late.  I guess the tables have turned now, huh?  But as tempted as I was to grill her about it, I couldn't help but worry.  I hoped nothing was wrong.  
  
Just about then, I heard a beep from my cat phone.  That was a relief… at least I knew she was transformed, and was probably on her way.  I picked up and said, "Ladybug?  Is everything okay?  I'm over here waiting, and was a little concerned I didn't see you here."  
  
"Hey Chat," she said in a somber voice.  Oh no, I thought -- is there a problem?  
  
"Ladybug?  What's going on?"  
  
"Everything's fine.  But I… I really need to talk to you.  I'm at Master Fu's right now.  Can you please come over?  It's kind of important."  
  
Master Fu's?  Why is she there, and why would she want me to come?  I knew how to get there, after having carried her there when she was paralyzed by Eclipser.   But other than that, she's always been the only one to interact with him.  Why would that change now?  But I wasn't going to question her about it… if she needs me there, then that's where I'll go.  
  
"On my way, milady.  I'll be there in two shakes of a cat's tail."  I extended my baton and headed toward the Seine.  
  
⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
I arrived at the building where Master Fu lived, and headed up the stairs to his apartment.  It was much less stressful for me not having to carry an unconscious Ladybug up the stairs, not knowing whether she was going to recover or not.  But it still felt strange to come here again.  
  
When I reached the landing area just before the top floor and started climbing the last set of stairs, I saw that Master Fu was standing up there waiting for me.  In spite of Ladybug saying everything was fine, I felt myself panicking a little.  Something just didn't feel right, and I hurried up to the top.  
  
"Welcome Adrien," Fu said to me in a quiet voice.  "Ladybug is here and has something she wants to share with you.  I will let her tell you herself."  He walked over to the door and grabbed the knob.  "Ladybug, Chat Noir is here and we're coming in."  
  
What in the world is going on?  Master Fu opened the door and motioned for me to go in.  I felt some apprehension as I walked through the doorway into the room.


	20. The Girl Beneath the Mask  (from Adrien/Chat's POV)

As I entered Master Fu's apartment, I saw Ladybug sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.  I looked over at Master Fu, who just shrugged his shoulders at me.  "Hello Milady," I said, still a bit confused.  
  
"Hi Chat.  Can you come sit next to me so we can talk?"  
  
I sat down beside her and took a deep breath.  Master Fu sat down on the floor nearby, facing us.  My head was spinning.  "What's going on, Milady?" I said with concern.  "You've never asked me to come here with you before."  
  
"This is hard for me, Kitty.  I've thought about it, and I'm still not sure if I'm doing the right thing.  But my reality has changed so much over the past few weeks, and it makes me uncomfortable not to share those changes with my partner."  She looked over at Master Fu.   "And it's important enough that I want to do it here, so that  Master Fu is fully aware of what's going on."  
  
For a moment I had a small panic attack.  "Wait-- please, don't tell me you're giving up on being Ladybug?  I couldn't handle that!"  
  
She smiled at me.  "No, nothing like that kitty.  You can't get rid of me that easy."  I immediately felt relief, but again wondered what this was all about.  
  
She began speaking to me in a calm and deliberate voice.  Chat, you truly are, and always will be, my good friend."  She let out a sigh.  "Before anything else, I want to catch you up on where this is all coming from.  I'm sure you've noticed that Chloé Bourgeois has made a dramatic turnaround since she wore my earrings?"  
  
"Well, yeah," I agreed.  "I'd say it has been pretty dramatic.  And I'm really happy that filling in for you helped give her a sense of purpose, and to break out of the self-destructive path she was on."  
  
"Yes, absolutely," she agreed.  "But the fact is, becoming Ladybug wasn't the only thing that helped her to change."  
  
I pondered over that.  "What do you mean, Milady?"  
  
"Well, think about it for a minute.  She's already been a hero fighting alongside us as Queen Bee, and that certainly gave her life some purpose, but it didn't bring about that much of a change.  Actually, maybe you didn't realize that, because you don't see her every day.  But I do, and I watched first hand how much of a bitch she's continued to be to everyone at school.  Anyway, the bottom line is this:  when you chose her to help you defeat Eclipser, you unknowingly exposed my identity to her."  
  
Wait, what?!  So Ladybug goes to my school?  And how would Chloé have been able to figure out her identity just by becoming Ladybug?  I was anxious to hear more.  
  
"The truth is," she continued, "I was one of Chloé's most consistent targets for bullying.  A while back, my kwami Tikki was very sick, and she flew out of my handbag when I was being my normal clumsy self.  Chloé found her, thinking she was a doll, and I told her to give her back.  Of course it didn't mean anything to her at the time, but seeing Tikki again when you handed Chloé the miraculous case was enough to trigger her memory of the incident."  
  
Oh my God… her "normal clumsy self"?   It can't be!  I mentally replayed what she said over in my mind several times, thinking about the tone of her voice.   I stared at her hair style, as if for the first time, and jumped back.  For some reason, I suddenly felt uncomfortable and started to stammer a little.  
  
"L-Ladybug, don't feel pressured to tell me anything you don't want to.  As much as I've wanted to find out--"  
  
She put her hand on my shoulder.  "Chat, it's okay.  It's something I want to do.  Ironically, you already know who I am.  I told you to protect my civilian self from Evillustrator.  You came to my balcony after I rejected the rose you tried to give me.  I'm sure you've figured it out by now…"  
  
"P- Princess??"  I said nervously.  As I said that, she told herself to detransform.  A second later, I saw that it really was Marinette sitting beside me.


	21. Revelations, Part 3  (from Adrien/Chat's POV)

My mouth hung open in shock.  My true love has really been sitting behind me in class this whole time?  I was completely speechless.  
  
"Chat, I know this has to be a lot for you to take in at once.  But like I said, I've been one of Chloé's prime targets for abuse.  Once she found out I was actually the person she idolized, it did a real number on her.  I think she was faced with a dilemma... should she hate Ladybug now because it's me, or should she love me because I'm Ladybug?  Thankfully, she chose the latter option.  She didn't want to keep disappointing her "hero", and that seemed to wake her up to how much of a jerk she's been to everyone.  And then, her sudden attitude change upset the girl who's my best friend, because she saw Chloé starting to warm up to me, and that friend started seeing Chloé as a threat."  
  
Of course.  "So…" I asked her, "is this why Alya was akumatized as Shape-Shifter at your house, and why Chloé was there too?"  
  
"Yes," she said, turning her head away from me.  "Alya is my closest friend.  Chloé had been visiting me at the same time that Flamethrower attacked, and Alya happened to be heavily medicated on painkillers when she stopped by the bakery.  My parents told her that Chloé and I were up in my room studying together, but no one was in my room when she came up to check on me.  One thing led to another, and her mental state at the time led her into despair, making her susceptible to akumatization.  I felt so miserable about it that I ended up telling her the truth, just to help her cope."  
  
"Wow," I said, still stunned.  "So Alya and Chloé both know who you are now.  So that's why you chose to tell me too?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that.  But there's more I need to tell you.  First, I chose Alya to be Rena Rouge.  And I chose another of my classmates, Nino Lahiffe, to be Carapace, although he doesn't know my true identity… at least, not yet.   Next, I originally planned for Alya to be Queen Bee, but then she got glitterized at the Eiffel Tower while protecting me from Style Queen, and I managed to lose the bee miraculous at the same time, which Chloé later found.  Also, after my secret had already been compromised, I spoke to Master Fu, and we decided to give all of them their miraculouses to keep permanently, so that they can spring into action at a moment's notice."  She paused and looked over at me with relief.  "So, now you're all caught up with that, and you know who our other crime-fighting partners are."  
  
Nino??  My best friend Nino is Carapace?  And Alya is Rena?  Wow.  So we have four superheroes sitting together in school!  If I weren't still in shock, I would have started laughing out loud.  
  
But I also realized what was staring me in the face.  Marinette… the girl who always stumbles with her words around me when I'm Adrien… is actually the girl of my dreams!  If we hadn't gotten off to a rocky start when we first met, and if I'd been able to see her then for the amazing person she is, then maybe  I would have fallen in love with Marinette right then and there.  Or at least I want to believe that.  
  
"And please Chat," she continued, "I don't want you to tell me who you are.  But I do want you to know one more thing.  You're an amazing partner, and you know I always turn down your romantic advances because I'm in love with another boy... but I never told you who.  Well, there's a boy in my class that I'm secretly in love with.  You probably know who he is… his face is everywhere.  He's the fashion model, Adrien Agreste."  
  
I looked over and saw Master Fu wink at me.  No, no, no… this was too much for one evening!  I love Ladybug, and now I know that she loves me... as Adrien?   I'd only ever seen her as a friend before.  Now I could barely contain myself.   I wanted to jump up and down with joy, and detransform right there in front of her!  
  
But then I thought more about it.  All feelings aside, I realized at that moment that, as mature as we are in some ways, we still have a lot of growing up to do, a lot to learn about life -- and about each other.  If I reveal my true identity to her now, it's only going to make things awkward, and might hamper our ability to work together.  Instead, I think I'm seeing a much better way for us to move forward.  
  
"I understand Milady… Princess.  I won't stand in the way of your true love.  But you said he's someone you're secretly in love with.  Don't you think you should tell him how you feel?  He needs to hear it for himself.  And you both deserve the chance to find out if you are truly meant for each other."  
  
She blushed.  "I know… I keep trying to tell him, but I keep screwing it up.  I once wrote him a valentine, but then I forgot to sign it.  Recently I tried giving him a declaration of my love, but I accidentally swapped it out with a prescription, of all things!  And… a while back I tried giving him a scarf as a gift, but he ended up thinking it was from his father.  I didn't have the heart to tell him at the time.  I'm strong as Ladybug, but I just keep messing things up in my real life."  
  
Wow.  I'd already dismissed the idea of that beautiful valentine coming from Marinette.  And now I know why she gave me that crazy note on the train.  But when she mentioned the scarf, it made me want to explode with anger.  Either Nathalie or my father knew exactly where it came from.  But I wouldn't let on that I knew anything about it.  The fact that Marinette was willing to let me believe that it came from my father meant a lot to me.  
  
"You're a lot stronger than you realize, Marinette.  I believe in you, and you should have the same confidence in yourself with or without the Ladybug costume.  Trust me when I say that you should tell Adrien how you feel about him, and let him decide for himself how to handle it.  And thank you for trusting me with your secret."  
  
"Thank you Kitty.  Maybe we should skip our usual patrol tonight, and pick it up tomorrow?  Unless an emergency comes up, I just feel like resting tonight."  
  
"As you like, Princess."  I stood up and bowed, and helped her to her feet.  Truth be told, I felt the same way she did.  This was truly an amazing night for me, and was more excitement than I could handle at once.  
  
Master Fu had been sitting silently during our exchange, but now stood up as well.  "I sincerely hope this new information will not hinder your ability to work together, Chat Noir.  Are you sure you're okay with all of this?"  
  
"Yes Master," I said, giving him a bow as well.  "Ladybug and I will always be a strong team."  
  
I looked over at Tikki and smiled, and she smiled back.  I was certain that she's known who I really was, and I was impressed that she was able to keep it from Marinette all this time.  Speaking of which, I'll have to harass Plagg a bit when I get back, since I'm also sure he knew who SHE was… and that she was swooning over me as Adrien!  
  
Marinette grabbed Fu's hands.  "Thank you Master Fu for understanding my situation, and for allowing me to go through with this."  He nodded at her.  She then turned to her kwami.  "Tikki, spots on!"  
  
My Princess transformed back into Milady as I watched.  She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  "Thank you for the encouragement, Kitty," she giggled.  "And for always being supportive of me."  
  
"Not at all.  You're an amazing person Marinette, and I have a newfound respect for you."  
  
She smiled, and I felt like my heart was going to burst.  With that, she took off and headed for home.  I started to leave too, but Master Fu reached out and put his hand on my arm.  "You were wise to withhold your identity from her for the time being, Adrien.  Honestly I feel it would have been better if she hadn't told you, but I left it up to her.  On the positive side, you now know that you both have feelings for each other.  I would advise you to not tell her your identity yet.  Just take the time to learn more about each other in your everyday lives.  I knew that you two were meant for each other, both as a team and as a couple.  Just be careful and stay vigilant so that you continue to perform your responsibilities as Ladybug and Chat Noir."  
  
"We will, Master.  As for right now, I think I'm the happiest man on earth."  We both smiled at each other as I left.


	22. The Next Step

_**A.  From Marinette's POV** _

I woke up early the next morning feeling well-rested, but conflicted.  I was definitely relieved that I'd gone through with the reveal to Chat.  I'd never wanted to do it before because, like Tikki mentioned, knowing our identities could put us at risk in case one of us became akumatized.  Also, I had just felt like it was important for us to keep our "work" and "home" lives separate.  
  
But after Chloé learned my secret, my whole world changed.  It caused my worst enemy to become a good friend and a much better person.  And, although I hadn't originally intended to tell anyone else, I'm now happy I decided to let Alya in on it too-- it's made us even closer.  And it made me realize what a good friend and partner Chat has been to me, and that it wasn't fair of me to leave him out of what was going on.  And now that he knows more about my everyday life, maybe he won't insist on making his constant romantic advances toward me… although I wasn't going to hold my breath about that.  
  
But he was right to tell me that I need to just come out and admit my feelings to Adrien.  I've wasted too much time letting him believe he's only a friend to me, not to mention how crazy I've made myself by keeping pictures of him everywhere, keeping details of his schedule, hoarding future Christmas gifts for him… if I keep this up, I'll need professional help -- more than I do already!  
  
Of course, I knew all too well the REAL reason I've kept my love for him a secret … I couldn't stand the thought that he might reject me.  If that were to happen, I'd be completely devastated.  No house, no kids, no hamster…  Okay, I'm being overly dramatic again, but it WOULD be hard for me to take.   So, I've made myself content with watching him from afar and dreaming of what might be.  
  
I sat up in bed, and Tikki flew over to greet me.  "Good morning, Marinette!  Looks like you slept well last night."  
  
"Morning Tikki.  Yes I did.  I've decided today's the day… I'm finally going to tell Adrien how I feel about him.  No excuses this time."  
  
She smiled at me.  "Good for you, Marinette!  He will be happy to hear it from you."  
  
"Do you really think so?" I asked.   "I'm still scared of what he might say."  
  
"Don't be silly.  You've always been one of his closest friends, and he'll be flattered to know how you really feel about him."  
  
"But what if that's all he wants me to be?" I responded.  "His friend?"  
  
"Then he deserves the chance to decide for himself. But just be sincere with him. I'm sure he'll want to take you on a date, then you can see how things go from there.  Besides, something tells me that everything will turn out fine."  
  
I still wasn't sure, but I decided Tikki was right.   It's not fair of me to keep my feelings from him.  Adrien deserves to hear it directly from me.  
  
"Thanks for the talk, Tikki.  It's time I head out for school.  I promise I'll tell him when class is over."

⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
_**B.  From Adrien's POV**_

I lay in bed tossing and turning all night.  As thrilled as I was to finally learn Milady's identity, I was suddenly burdened by a lot of nagging doubts.  Yes, Marinette is my Ladybug, and I now know she's had a crush on me as Adrien all this time.  But it worries me that she isn't attracted to me as Chat Noir.  Sure, she thinks we're two different people… but when she finally learns the truth, will she end up rejecting me because she can't stand that side of my personality?  
  
"Would you settle down, Adrien?" Plagg said in an annoyed but sleepy voice.  "You're keeping me up too!"  
  
"Plagg, I'm so dense.  Marinette's been interested in me this whole time, but my stupid macho attitude as Chat Noir's been driving her away!  I see both of them every day, so I should have been able to figure out who she was.  You knew, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Unfortunately kid, as much as I wanted to, it's forbidden by our magical contract.  We're sworn to be loyal to our holders, but we're forbidden to know any of the other miraculous holders, and if we do find out then we're forbidden to talk about it.  It was so tempting for me to tell you after she de-transformed in front of you inside that dumpster, but it just wasn't an option.  And don't beat yourself up over not knowing, she doesn't know who you are either.  Like I told you before, people are blind.  I'll tell you this though-- I'm relieved I don't have to keep it from you anymore."  
  
I sighed and sat up in bed.  "Well, I've got a lot of lost time to make up for.  I do hope she'll talk about her feelings for me today, but I'm still a little nervous about it.  What do I say to her?  I don't want to mess it up."  
  
Plagg flew up in front of me.  "Don't overthink it Casanova, you'll do fine.  You've already fallen for this girl when she's Ladybug, and now you know that she loves you back.  You're already there kid.  Anyway, since we're awake, how about bringing me a nice, gooey slice of you-know-what?"

⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
_**C.  From Marinette's POV**_

As I sat in class, I was completely tuned out from whatever it was Ms. Bustier was saying.  All I could do was stare at Adrien sitting in front of me, and think about what I was going to say to him.  When we first ran into each other this morning, he seemed as nervous as I was and didn't know quite what to say, which isn't like him at all.  Can he somehow sense what I'm going to tell him, and does he plan to tell me he doesn't feel the same way?  All those same old doubts were coming to the surface again.  
  
When the bell finally rang, I watched as Adrien and Nino got up and walked to the door.  He glanced back at me with a shy smile, and I saw he was blushing.  It felt a little strange.  
  
Alya leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.  "So, are you going to confess your love to him like you told me earlier?  If you are, now's the time.  Don't let him get away!"  
  
"I don't know Alya.  He seems distracted and I'm still nervous.  I don't know if I can go through with it after all…"  
  
"Now don't be talking crazy," Chloé said as she flopped down in Adrien's seat and leaned in toward me.  "You're a strong person and you know what you want, so go after it.  I've watched the two of you together, and I can tell he's head over heels for you.  He just needs for you to give him a nudge.  Now, get out there and make your move before we have to drag you out there!"  
  
I took a deep breath and stood up.  "Okay you're right.  I'm heading out there now."  As I started walking toward the door, I giggled as Alya gave Chloé a fist bump.  
  
When I got to the hallway, I saw Nino standing nearby, but there was no sign of Adrien.   I started looking around frantically.  "Nino, where'd Adrien go?"  
  
"Oh, hey Marinette.  He told me he had to leave early, something his old man needed him for.  I'm just hanging out here waiting for Alya."  
  
I felt the blood drain from my face.  No, no, I can't miss this opportunity!  I might not have the will power to go through with it again!  I ran toward the stairs, pushing people out of the way while excusing myself.  
  
I ran out the front door and looked in all directions.  Then I saw Adrien, sitting on the bottom steps by himself and looking out at the street.  Thank God I didn't miss him.  I flew down the steps and called out his name, and he turned and waved at the sound of my voice.  When I reached the bottom, I caught my breath and turned toward him.  
  
"Adrien, there's something I need to talk to you about.  I--"  I hesitated for a minute, and felt my heart thumping hard inside my chest.  "I… I know it sounds crazy, but I've had a crush on you since the day I met you, and I think I'm in love with you.  There, I said it."   I exhaled and sat down beside him.  
  
I saw him blush for a second, but then he became totally relaxed and turned his head toward me with a warm smile.  I no longer noticed any sense of nervousness or uncertainty in him.  I gasped as he took my hand in his.  
  
"I'm glad you told me, Marinette," he said with a smile.  "You're very special to me as well, and I'm realizing that you're much more than just a friend to me.  So... let's stop dodging the issue.  Why don't we just start spending some time alone with each other, and see how it goes from there?  Father already thinks highly of you, so I'll talk to him about giving me opportunities for us to be together.  I'll be busy with a photoshoot this evening, but I was thinking… I'd like to take you to Sur La Braise for a nice steak dinner.  How does that sound?"  
  
I'd been staring at him the whole time he spoke, and was surprised at how relaxed the sound of his voice made me feel.  Without any hesitation or stuttering, I smiled at him and said, "I'd love that."  
  
Adrien reached over and placed his fingers gently on my cheek.  I leaned in towards him, and he moved closer to me.  Before I knew it, our lips had come together, and we were kissing.  Nothing has felt more natural to me… in fact, it felt like we had done this before.  Probably in one of my many crazy dreams.  
  
After lingering in that position for what seemed like an eternity, I heard the click of a camera in front of me.  I looked over with a startled expression, and saw Alya holding her phone in front of her.  Nino and Chloe were standing behind her smiling.  I stared at Alya with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Sorry girl," she said.  "I just couldn't pass up this moment!"  Adrien put his arm around me and chuckled, and I started laughing along with him.


	23. In the Park  (from Adrien's POV)

I was enjoying the cool breeze brushing across my face as Marinette and I sat along the bank of the Lac Inferieur in Bois de Boulogne park, watching a gorgeous sunset and observing the swans and ducks frolicking on the water.  I wrapped my arm gently around her waist while she leaned her head up against my shoulder.  
  
It's been two weeks since we had started officially dating, and honestly it felt like I was in heaven.  I couldn't believe I could feel this much love for anyone.  We had been spending much of our free time together, and it's been helpful that Father has been allowing me time to do that.  It's amazing how many common interests we have-- everything from video games to music to movies.  But at the same time, we both appreciate and support the other's passions and talents.  With every passing day, I'm becoming more and more convinced that Marinette is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
There's only one thing that's been bothering me since we began to date… am I wrong to continue keeping my identity a secret from her?  Our relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir has improved now that I've stopped harassing her with my constant advances, which I admit was making it more awkward for us to focus on our responsibilities.  Knowing that the woman I love is also in love with me has been a relief and a blessing for me.  But if she knew I were Chat Noir, would she still feel the same way about me?  I felt some guilt over withholding my identity, but I just didn't feel it was the right time yet to tell her.  Before I reveal the truth to her, I want her to have a chance to get to know the real Adrien Agreste.  Besides, I could tell that Master Fu was getting nervous about the fact that three different people now know Ladybug's identity, and I didn't want to further complicate matters by letting my secret out right away.  
  
Marinette turned toward me.  "Adrien?" she whispered.  I love the smooth sound of her voice, especially now that she's comfortable enough to actually carry on a conversation with me.  
  
"Yes, mon chéri?" I responded softly.  It's been hard for me not to refer to her as Princess or Milady, so I've made a conscious effort to erase those words from my vocabulary while I'm Adrien.  
  
She rubbed my arm gently.  "Is this even real?" she asked.  "I mean, I've dreamt about having moments like these with you, but I never believed they would actually happen.  I don't know what I did to deserve such happiness, but I'm so grateful that we're here together."  
  
I leaned over and kissed her hair, drinking in the mixed fragrance of her shampoo and perfume.  "I feel the same way, Marinette.  You complete my life.  I'm so glad that you confessed your feelings to me, because we may have completely missed out on this opportunity.  I was simply too thick-headed to realize what was staring me in the face."  
  
She giggled.  "What about me?  When it came to you, I was both awkward AND super creepy.  I mean, I spent over a year watching you from a distance, keeping track of your every move, and was too scared of rejection to say anything."  
  
I smiled at her.  "We're just a couple of messed up kids, aren't we?  Well, I say let's embrace the fact that we're both a little crazy, and just enjoy what we've found together."  I leaned in and gave her a long, lingering kiss.  Afterward, she grabbed me around my chest and snuggled in tightly, and I put my arms around her.  
  
After a few blissful moments in that position, I stood up and knelt down in front of her.  I fumbled around in my back pocket for a second, then held out a small jewelry box.  I opened it to reveal a diamond ring.  She slapped her hands over her mouth, and I could see her starting to tear up.  
  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng… I love you.  I wasn't sure if this was too soon, but I want to give you something to keep with you always.  Please accept this ring as a symbol of my never ending love for you, and hopefully of your love for me."  
  
She spent a few seconds fanning her face while wiping off tears.  Then suddenly a calm came over her, and she smiled and stared into my eyes.  "Of course I accept," she said, and held her hand up in front of me.  I put the ring on her finger, and she stared at it.  "It's beautiful," she whispered.  "And I will always love you, Adrien Agreste."  She held onto the back of my head, and pulled me in close for another long kiss.


	24. Concerns (from Marinette's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: On June 15, 2019, I modified Chapter 23 so that Marinette is not yet aware that Adrien is Chat Noir.

I was awakened from a deep sleep as my alarm pestered me to get up.  I hit the snooze button and lay back down, staring up at the blue sky peeking through the skylight above me.  Tikki fluttered onto my chest and smiled.  I smiled back and stroked her head gently.  "Good morning my little kwami.  It's always a pleasure waking up to you."  I kissed her on the forehead.  
  
As I did, I gazed at my hand, and my eyes were drawn back to the ring Adrien gave me.  It was beautiful without being gaudy, and it reflected the light into every color of the rainbow as I moved my hand around.  The ring embodied everything I had ever wanted since Adrien handed me his umbrella on that fateful day.  This entire month, it's felt like I've been living out a fantasy.  But in spite of that, something was still making me feel a little uneasy.  
  
"Tikki, I'm so in love with Adrien, and I'm happy we can finally be a couple.  But… at the same time, I can't get over what a mess I've made of things by telling Alya and Chat who I am.  I've put all of us in so much danger by my recklessness."  
  
"Everything happens for a reason, Marinette," Tikki assured me.  "It was a freak accident that Chloé learned your identity, and you had no control over that.  That could potentially have turned into a disaster, since it was hard to predict how Chloé would deal with it, and the fact that she's been a popular target for Hawk Moth didn't help.  But she's quite strong-willed, and really wants to be a true superhero.  As for the others... well, Alya is your best friend and I can't fault you for telling her.  But honestly, revealing yourself to Chat Noir really wasn't the best of ideas. But, what's done is done.  After thinking it over, I believe that all of this will ultimately make your team stronger than ever."  
  
"Thanks for encouraging me, Tikki."  I rubbed her on the head again, and let out a sigh.  "But I also believe that there's a time and place for everything, and I really rushed into this without thinking it through."  Once again, I stared at the ring on my finger.  I pulled my hand back and examined it more closely.  The diamond wasn't really that big, but there were lots of other smaller ones scattered around it, and I knew it must have been incredibly expensive.  I thought maybe it was too over the top, but I also knew his family was able to afford something like that, and I felt honored that he went all out on it for me.  
  
I thought back to when I came home from the lake, and showed the ring to my parents.  Both of them could see how happy I was, and I remember Mom crying and hugging me when she saw it.  They have always wanted the best for me, and have been willing to trust my judgment no matter what.  
  
All my classmates have been going crazy over it too.  They've started coming over to me and begging me to show it off to them.  Juleka, Rose and Mylène screamed when they first saw it.  Well, not so much Juleka, that was more of an enthusiastic grunt.  Chloé high-fived me, then gave me a hug, something she's been doing a lot of lately for no apparent reason.  Nino offered to swap seats with me so I could sit next to Adrien, but I thought it might be too much of a distraction for me, so I said to keep things like they are for now.  It's wonderful how special everyone has been making me feel.  
  
Ironically, the one exception is my BFF Alya.  I mean, of course she's happy that Adrien and I are a couple now-- it's only been forever that she's been trying to get us together.  But after I showed her the ring, she smiled and sounded happy, but didn't say much about it.  I thought that was strange, but didn't make anything of it.  Now I'm thinking that I need to talk with her about it.  
  
⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
I ran down the sidewalk and up the steps into the school with a croissant hanging out of my mouth.  I looked around for Alya but she didn't seem to be here yet.  Or maybe she was already in class.   I walked toward the stairs, but before I got there I was stopped by Alix and Nate.  She grabbed my hand and held it up excitedly.  "There's my girl with her fabulous ring!" She quickly let go of my hand with an apologetic look.  "Sorry Mari, didn't mean to be so rude.  I just had to see it one more time!"  
  
"No problem Alix," I laughed.  "Nathaniel, have you and Marc finished that Spider-man collaboration yet?"  
  
"Not yet," he answered.  "I've drawn what we have so far, and Marc's still finishing up the story line.  Shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
I looked around quickly, then said, "Good to hear.  Say, do you guys know, is Alya here yet?  I need to talk to her for a sec."  
  
Alix pointed up the stairs.  "Yeah, she's in class already."  She flashed me a sly smile and said,  "Oh, and by the way, Adrien's there too."  
  
I'm sure they saw me blush a little.  "Thanks Alix.  See you guys soon."  I ran up the stairs and toward the classroom door.  
  
I peeked in and saw Adrien at his desk, scrolling through his ebook.  I just had to linger there a few moments looking at him, and thinking how lucky I am.  He was the most perfect person I could imagine, and he actually loves ME of all people.  I walked inside and saw that Alya was the only other one in class so far.  I waved at her, then walked over to the aisle until I was standing alongside Adrien, who was still engrossed in what he was reading.  I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey you.  Good morning," I said cheerfully, as he looked up at me with a smile that melted my heart.  "Morning Marinette.  I missed you." he responded.  He stood up and gave me a kiss back.  
  
"Hey you two, save that mushy stuff for after hours," Alya scolded with a good-natured smile.  I decided this was as good of a time as any for us to talk.  
  
"Alya, since we're early and have time before class, can I talk with you about something?  Let's head over to the restroom if it's okay."  
  
"Uh-oh," Adrien laughed.  "Girl stuff.  Should I be worried?"  
  
"Of course not, my sweet little blonde boy," I told him with a smirk.  "I promise we'll be back soon."  I blew him a kiss, and headed back out the door with Alya close behind me.


	25. Advice and Descent (from Marinette's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: On June 15, 2019, I modified Chapter 23 so that Marinette is not yet aware that Adrien is Chat Noir.

"So what's this all about?" Alya asked as we walked down the hall together.  With every step, I felt anxiety creeping up on me.  I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to say, or how to say it.  
  
As we passed an empty classroom I decided to steer us there instead of to the bathroom, where others might be able to listen in.  We went in and I closed the door behind us.  Alya stood facing me with her arms crossed and a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Alya," I began, "there's something I need to ask you, because -- well, I'm just so confused right now.  Adrien and I have grown really close over the past month, and when he gave me my ring it was a dream come true.  So, why is it bothering me now?  You're the only one who hasn't gone giddy over the ring, so you must know something I don't.  What's wrong with me?"  
  
Alya's face had a wry smile.  She motioned for me to sit down at the front desk, which I did.  She sat down beside me.  "Look girl, don't freak out.  You're just finding out something most of us knew already -- love is complicated.  Why don't we spend a minute going over what's happened so far?  For the past year or so, you've been worshipping Adrien from a distance while tracking his every move.  Meanwhile, he's the son of an eccentric fashion designer who keeps him under his thumb constantly.  The bottom line is, neither of you have had much experience at an actual relationship.  
  
"Don't get me wrong," she told me, "I'm proud of you for getting the courage to ask him out, and it's great that he accepted your advances so quickly.  And you do make the most adorable couple ever.  But here's the thing... it's like you've both gone from zero to 200 kilometers an hour in the blink of an eye!  Nino and I are still learning things about each other, and we're not ready to make any long term commitments yet.  Before long, we're each gonna need to make a lot of decisions about what we'll do with our lives, where we're going to study, that sort of thing.  Meanwhile, you two are acting like newlyweds!  Please don't let it take over your life.   I'm not saying you should deny your love for each other... just take things a little slower is all.  
  
"On the other hand," she added in a whisper, "I have to admit that being Ladybug has dumped loads of responsibility on you, and it's good that you're able to get away from that to enjoy your time with Adrien.  Just don't forget, you're still young, and you need to keep your options open."  
  
When Alya finished, I put my hand on hers.  "I can always count on you to set me straight, my wonderful bestie.  Thanks for giving me an attitude adjustment."  
  
"That's what I'm here for," she said.  Then her face became serious.  "Say, have you thought about telling Adrien your secret?"  
  
That was a question that had been nagging at me lately.  "Yes, I'm going to have to do that.  But I'm not sure it's the right time to tell him yet.  I want him to get to know me as Marinette, not as a superhero.  But it's hard to know what to do.  I guess I'll need to ponder over it some more."  
  
She smiled at me and nodded.  "So, are you okay now?" she asked, and I nodded back.  We stood up and I gave her a hug, then we headed back to class.  
  
⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
The rest of that morning I was feeling at peace with myself, happy with my decisions and wishing that Adrien and I could be alone right now.  I kept wanting to reach down and wrap my arms around his shoulders.  But I forced myself to focus on listening to the lecture and participating in class.  
  
I was relieved when the lunch bell finally rang.  I'd only had the one croissant to eat before coming this morning, so I was ready to pig out.  Plus, today they were serving lasagna, Mediterranean lentil salad and chocolate ice cream -- all things I love!  Alya and I practically raced each other to the lunchroom.  
  
After I got my tray, I walked to my table where Alya, Rose, and Juleka were already seated.  The four of us hang out together most of the time for lunch now, and we've developed a pretty close bond.  I try to give Adrien some time to hang out with Nino on his own, and try to keep my attention focused on our little girls' group, but I always make sure I sit where I can see him clearly.  He's just too perfect to not be stared at once in a while.  
  
We were talking and laughing about something silly, I don't even remember what it was now.  That's because I was completely distracted when I saw Lila walk up to Adrien's table and pull up a seat next to him.  I gave her the evil eye as she sat down and started chatting with him, laughing and giggling as she usually does.  
  
Alya looked over at my anxious expression, then turned her head and saw Lila.  She put her hand on my shoulder, getting ready to console me if need be, but I waved her off saying it was okay.  I do trust Adrien, and I told myself I was going to stay calm.  
  
Now that Alya knows my secret, I'd finally been able to explain to her more about my previous encounters with Lila and how I knew she was a liar.  But being the good investigative reporter that she is, since Alya hadn't seen any evidence of it herself, she still wasn't completely convinced that this was an ongoing issue, so she kept discounting it, which frustrated me to no end.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before Lila finally got up from the table and went back to whatever hole she crawled out of.  Adrien gave her a quick wave, then turned back to Nino and resumed his conversation with him.  At least I could take comfort in knowing Adrien is also aware of how evil Lila can be, even if he continues to be nice to her.  He always tries to look for the good in everyone, which is something I've grown to love about him.  
  
I settled back into our light-hearted girl talk after Lila had left.  When we were done eating and headed back to class, I was tempted to stop Adrien and ask him what Lila had said.  But I held myself back, thinking that's exactly what she wants to see me do.  I can't let her know that she's getting to me.  So I kept it all buried inside.  
  
Which unfortunately turned out to be a major mistake.


	26. Pride and Pestilence

_(Contains mildly mature themes)_  
  
**A.  From Marinette's POV**  
  
The rest of the afternoon was a mixed bag of emotions for me.  I couldn't stop thinking about Lila.  Why did she sit next to Adrien, and what could she have said?  Unfortunately it would have to wait -- Ms. Mendeleiev had exams waiting for us as soon as we got back from lunch, which included a combination of multiple choice, write-in and essay questions.  I wanted to talk to Adrien about the incident, but wouldn't be able to until it was time to leave.  
  
I settled in and read through the questions, then started filling out answers.  I answered the easier ones first, because I knew the essay part was going to take a while.  The test was particularly grueling for me even though I'd studied for it.  I'm sure it was partly a result of my mind being preoccupied with what were probably baseless concerns.  
  
In the middle of the exam, we were interrupted briefly by an announcement over the loudspeaker, calling Adrien to Principal Damocles' office.  He left and was back again within five minutes.  Before sitting down, he looked over at me, shaking his head and sighing, causing my anxiety level to shoot up.  
  
When class was finally dismissed, I told Alya to go ahead with Nino so I could talk to Adrien for a minute.  After they took off, I walked down the aisle and stopped next to Adrien as he was gathering his books.  I held his hand and he smiled at me.  
  
"Well, I have some disappointing news," he said to me in his lovely voice.  "That was a call from Nathalie.  Since Prince Ali is visiting Paris again this week, she says she made last-minute arrangements for me to attend a charity event this evening in his honor.  So I won't be able to walk you home tonight."  
  
"Oh no!," I said.  I wanted so much to spend time with him tonight.  "So wait -- is this related to when Lila stopped by your table at lunch?  She always talks about being friends with the Prince!"  
  
"Oh, that's true.  But nah, she just came by to ask me a question about the chemistry assignment, and to tell me some lame joke she heard.  No biggie.  Anyway, I'm really sorry I have to do this.  They'll be picking me up soon to get ready and it probably won't be over until late, but I'll call you as soon as I get home."  He leaned in close and gave me a kiss.  "Love you snookums."  
  
"Love you too," I whispered back, and blew him another kiss as he left.  
  
I was still upset that we wouldn't have our usual time together this evening, but I thought about what Alya had told me earlier.  I should probably chill out a little and not get bent out of shape over a minor setback like this.  
  
I left the classroom and decided I'd better stop in the restroom before taking off.  I saw Chloé standing by the stairs talking to Sabrina, and she looked over towards me and waved.  I smiled and waved back.  It still amazes me how much she's changed.  I headed onto the restroom, where I could get a few minutes of peace as well as a few minutes to discreetly talk with Tikki.  
  
When I finished, I went to the sink to wash my hands, then looked into the mirror and saw Lila coming up behind me.  I looked down at the sink, trying to avoid her gaze.  
  
"Well, hello Marinette," Lila said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  Then in a tone of faux concern, she said, "You're not looking well, I hope you're doing okay."  
  
In a near whisper I said, "I'll be better once you're gone." She moved next to me and leaned her head in closely with a sneer on her face, and started talking to me in a quieter voice.  
  
"You think I'm going to back off just because you're dating Adrien now?  Honey, I'm just getting started.  Since you won't play nice, I will turn all your friends against you, and I'm going to get Adrien for myself.  Do you think it was a coincidence that he was suddenly invited to a charity fundraiser for Prince Ali?  My mom goes to all of these functions, and tonight I'm going to be there too.  All I had to do was tell her I wanted my boyfriend Adrien there with me, and she put in a call to the Agreste mansion to make sure it happened.  So I'll have him all to myself tonight!"  
  
I could feel my anger level rising.  "What's wrong with you?"  I shouted at her.  "You're delusional if you think Adrien can't see through what you're doing!  You're a horrible person!"  I wanted to slam her to the ground, but held back.  I also felt like crying, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing that.  
  
She bumped up against me, then stepped away and resumed her phony cheerful attitude.  "Well see you soon, Marinette.  Please be thinking about me and Adrien tonight."  With that she sauntered out of the restroom with a grin on her face.  
  
I started seething over Lila and couldn't think straight.  I thought I heard Tikki whisper, "Marinette, please try to stay calm," but I was too livid to process it.  All I could feel was raw emotion.  I stomped out of the restroom, and spotted the empty classroom I had gone to earlier with Alya.  I walked inside, closed the door, collapsed on the front seat, and broke down in a fit of sorrow and rage.  
  
⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
**B.  From Gabriel/Hawk Moth's POV**  
  
I was ready to put my next plan into action.  I had already transformed into Hawk Moth and was now standing in front of the window inside my secret room, while I waited for a signal to come to me through my butterfly brooch.  Nathalie came into the room to join me.  
  
"Sir, I just heard from Lila.  She saw Marinette go into the restroom at school, and was heading in to talk with her.  I'm sure that she'll soon put her into a state where you can control her.  But tell me, do you really think it's a good idea to turn your son's girlfriend into an akuma victim?"  
  
"Yes, Nathalie," I assured her.  "I have seen first hand how strong-willed this girl is, and she should prove to be a formidable opponent for Ladybug and Chat Noir.  I'm sure that Lila can inspire the appropriate level of hate and despair in her to make her a perfect target for the akuma."  
  
As soon as I had said that, my miraculous started pulsing, and I could sense the strength of her emotions coming through.  I cupped a butterfly in my hands and infused it with negative energy, then sent it on its way through the window.  
  
**C.  From Chloé's POV**  
  
I stayed after school tonight because I wanted to talk with Miss Bustier about an upcoming assignment.  She said she'd get with me as soon as she made some calls.  So I ended up hanging out with Sabrina at the top of the stairs while I waited.  
  
As we were talking, I saw that Lila girl walk past me and head down the stairs.  She gave me a cheerful "hi" and a wave, and I immediately felt a sick feeling in my stomach.  I just don't like her at all.  Everyone but Marinette and Adrien seem to think she's great, but I don't buy her attitude.  I've been around enough manipulators to know one when I see one.  
  
As I went back to my conversation with Sabrina, I felt something tugging on my sleeve, right beside my purse.  I glanced down and saw that it was Pollen with a frantic look on her face, doing her best to stay out of sight.  I turned back to Sabrina.  
  
"Say, there's no need for you to keep waiting here with me.  I'm gonna head to the restroom, then I'll go back and check on Miss Bustier.  Why don't you head on back home, and I'll give you a call later?"  She agreed, and headed down the stairs.  
  
I started walking toward the restroom, and after making sure no one else was around, I summoned Pollen.  "What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"Sorry to bother you My Queen, but I'm getting a strong negative vibe from Tikki.  I'm afraid Ladybug may be in trouble."  
  
"What??" I said with a panicked voice.  "Do you know where she is?"  
  
She looked around.  "Nearby, but I'm not sure where."  
  
A second later, I saw Tikki phase through the door of a classroom on the opposite side of the hall from the restroom.  "She's in here, Chloé.  I can't get through to her.  Please come help!"  
  
As I walked toward the classroom I could hear whimpering.  I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw.  Marinette was curled up on the front seat, sobbing and shaking, while occasionally mumbling "I hate her!"  To make matters worse, I looked over at the window and saw an akuma had come in and was heading toward Marinette!  
  
I had to think quickly.  I propped her up in the seat and sat down next to her.  I grabbed her hand and put my arm around her.  "Marinette, snap out of it!" I cried, but she just kept saying phrases like, "I'll never be happy", and "I hate her so much".  Meanwhile, the akuma was drawing closer to us by the second.  
  
What happened next surprised even me.  As I held onto her, I looked at her and thought about our rocky past.  I don't think two people could have held more contempt for each other than we did.  And we were both equally stubborn about what we thought.  We couldn't have been more opposite.  
  
Finding out her secret has forced me to rethink everything, and make me see her in a totally different light.  She embodies everything that I've dreamt of being, but never thought that I could be.  She's become my inspiration to change.  Watching her now as she was facing total despair made me feel unusually close to her.  I didn't know yet exactly what was bothering her, but I could empathize with the pain she was going through.  I've felt that way alone in my room many times in the past.  I put my hands on her cheeks and turned her head toward me.  
  
"Marinette, you're a beautiful and amazing person."  I looked into her eyes, which had become red and swollen.  I focused on how much good she's done for Paris.  How much good she's done for ME.  
  
I took a deep breath and with no hesitation said, "I love you."  Then I leaned in and pressed my lips tightly against hers, and gave her a long and passionate kiss.  
  
⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
**D.  From Marinette's POV**  
  
I was ashamed that I had let my emotions get the better of me.  I want to believe I can find good in everybody, but with Lila that doesn't seem possible.  She only seems intent on tearing me down.  I've never thought I could wish ill on anybody, but I actually found myself wishing she was dead, something that made me even more ashamed and depressed.  
  
I had managed to shut out everything going on around me.  When I felt a warm set of lips against my mouth, I immediately felt like I was with Adrien.  It made me feel safe, and the tension left my body completely.  I put my arms around him and held him tight.  
  
Then I remembered.  Adrien had already left, and I thought I had heard Chloé's voice a moment ago.  I froze for a second when I finally realized that it was her kissing me.  But she was being so gentle and loving that I didn't pull away.  I closed my eyes and just allowed myself to savor the moment.  
  
She finally stopped kissing me, looked around, then stared at me with a soft expression.  She was holding my right hand and stroking my arm gently.  
  
"The akuma left through the window," she said.  "I did what I needed to protect you."  
  
I put my other hand on my head.  Oh my God, I thought-- there was an AKUMA after me?  Besides the shock of learning how much danger my emotions had nearly caused, I was still stunned-- not only to find out Chloé was kissing me, but about my response to it.  
  
Chloé stood up and looked down at her shoes with a guilty expression.  "I'm sorry, I was out of line there.  I just thought doing that would be the quickest way to snap you out of your trance.  And I have to confess," she said sheepishly, "it wasn't a completely selfless act.  Truth is, I've wanted to kiss you for a while."  
  
Wow, this whole scenario is getting stranger by the minute.  I was still too stunned to say anything.  
  
"Look Marinette," she said, "I've known for a while now that I'm gay-- or at least bi.  It's something I really should have figured out a lot sooner.  I've grown to realize I have strong feelings for you, and not just because of who you are.  I know how strange that sounds.  But even when I hated you, I think I was just experiencing a different form of passion."  She finally looked me in the eye.  "Anyway, I won't make this any weirder than I already have.  I'm happy that you and Adrien have found love, and I support you 100 percent."  
  
Although her voice sounded cheerful, she actually seemed to be on the verge of tears.  I looked up at her, feeling very relaxed.  I smiled, then stood up and gave her an embrace.  "Thank you Chloé, that's the THIRD time you've come to my rescue!  It makes me so happy to see what a great person you've become.  And… as unexpected and bizarre as it seems, I'm glad you told me how you feel about me now.  I'm flattered, in fact.  There's no shame in telling anyone that you love them... something I wish I'd learned a lot sooner."  
  
"Oh snap, so you heard me use those words, huh?" she said with a blush.  "Well, c'est la vie."  She kissed me on the cheek and backed away.  "So... do you want to talk about what was going on with you a minute ago?  I want to make sure you're okay before I leave."  
  
I thought about talking to her about it, but decided there was no need to right now.  "No, it's fine," I told her.  "I'm calm now.  I just need to make a call to Adrien, then I'm going home."  
  
"Okay then, I'll leave you be," she told me.  "I'll call and check in on you later, if you don't mind."  I nodded and waved at her as she headed back into the hallway.  
  
The shock of my breakdown was slowly wearing off, and I realized that I've never heard Chloé speak so sincerely about anything before.  I had a lot to think about after I got home.


	27. Espionage

_**A.  From Lila's POV**_  
  
I sauntered out of the restroom feeling satisfied with my performance.  I knew I'd successfully aggravated Dupain-Cheng, and as I walked away from the restroom I could still hear her grumbling to herself.  When I got to the stairs I waved at Chloe, but she just glared at me.  Oh well, no biggie.  We may not like each other, but at least she stays out of my way, unlike Marinette who's always trying to ruin my fun.  Well, that girl's got a surprise coming her way.  
  
Gabriel Agreste and I have become close colleagues in our quest to look after Adrien.  Last week I told him that, as his agent in the field, I needed a way to keep an eye on any potential threats.  The next day, he brought me a package containing several miniature surveillance devices.  It's nice to work with someone who can see my potential, and who appreciates my talents.  
  
We haven't really discussed anything besides Adrien's well-being, but I'm getting vibes that there's a lot more to Mr. Agreste than meets the eye.  Things got really interesting yesterday, when he contacted me and told me about his last-minute plans to have Adrien attend tonight's charity ball.  He wanted me to confront Marinette after class and tell her that I was the one who had arranged the meeting, so I could keep them apart!  Of course I agreed to it.  But I couldn't help but wonder… why would he want me to do that, unless he's TRYING to get her angry enough to be overtaken by an akuma?  That's definitely a plan my friend Hawk Moth would come up with.  
  
I had already placed one of the transmitters under the seat of my mother's car, since it would help my cause if I could be aware of her location at all times.  And when I had bumped into Marinette before leaving the restroom a minute ago, she had no idea that I quietly clipped a tiny transmitter onto the bottom edge of her purse.  The earpiece I had in my pocket was set at the same frequency and would let me listen in on Marinette, while my phone's GPS app would let me track her movements.  
  
As I walked out of the school, I reached into my pocket and slipped the earpiece into my left ear. Then I ran down to the bottom step and settled in to catch the action.  
  
_**B.  From Chloe's POV**_  
  
I left the classroom feeling exhausted.  I was hit by the full force of what just happened.  I've been in love with Ladybug for a long time, and my infatuation didn't go away after learning she was Marinette.  Now I've told her I love her, and even gave her a passionate kiss!  Of course it was an improvised move I came up with to help defuse the situation, but I also realized how selfish it was... after all, I forced it on her without her consent.  And unfortunately, it only made me want more.  It was going to be awkward for me to face her for a while.  
  
"Pollen, please tell me I did the right thing back there.  I don't want to alienate myself from her."  
  
"I don't think you could have done anything that would have been as effective," Pollen assured me.  "And Tikki's owner was right, you know-- you shouldn't be ashamed to be honest about your feelings, even if she can't return them."  
  
I nodded at her and kept walking.  I still find it strange that Pollen won't say Marinette's name to me.  As I understand it, the only restriction was that kwamis can't speak the names of their owners to other kwamis.  Maybe she just doesn't want to take any chances.  
  
I was sure it must have been Lila who triggered that strong of an emotional response in someone who's normally so docile and trusting.  I've never seen Marinette that consumed with rage.  She had already explained Lila's predatory behavior toward her when no one else was around, and how Lila had tried to sweet-talk Adrikins into liking her by lying about her friendship with Ladybug.  People who act that way really piss me off.  Yeah, I used to be an obnoxious bitch, but at least I was out in the open about it, and directed it toward pretty much everyone.  I didn't lie to everybody all the time, and use a phony cheerful demeanor to get what I wanted.  
  
I looked in on Ms. Bustier and saw she was still on the phone, so I waved at her and headed out.  My mind wasn't on school work anyway.  I'm surprised she didn't hear the commotion going on at the other end of the hall, especially after I had opened the classroom door.  It was an agonizing scream that must have carried for quite a distance.  
  
As I walked out the front door of the school, I noticed Lila was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase.  She had her finger pressed against her ear while glancing around, and seemed to be listening to something.  I had a bad feeling about it, so I quietly closed the door then crept down the stairs towards her.  
  
_**C.  From Marinette's POV**_  
  
I sat there for a few minutes allowing my anger to subside, until I was finally sure I could function like a normal human being again.  I made a call to Adrien to help reassure myself, and was immediately soothed by the sound of his voice.  He told me how upset he was with having to go to this function tonight, and how much he was looking forward to being back with me.  How ridiculous of me to think that anything Lila could do would change the way he feels about me!  And how stupid of me to let her upset me that much.  I vowed I would never let it happen again.  
  
Tikki flew up in front of me.  "I was so scared, Marinette," she told me.  "If Chloé hadn't come in when she did, you would have been overcome by that akuma!"  
  
I sighed.  "I know.  There was no excuse for me letting my emotions get away from me like that.  And I hate to admit it to myself, but I still can't get over the way I felt while she was kissing me.  I was shocked at first, but it felt... so natural.  Anyway, there's no telling where the akuma went after leaving here, but I need to try and find it."  
  
_**D.  From Lila's POV**_  
  
I couldn't wait to try this out.  I've been wanting to gather dirt on Marinette, and this gave me just what I needed to do that!  It was going to be so much fun.  
  
I didn't hear anything when I first put in the earpiece.  I tested this thing earlier, and didn't understand why it wasn't working.  I looked at the front of the receiver and played with the volume control until I finally heard something.  And it was just what I was hoping for-- Marinette had totally lost it!  It was so satisfying to know I brought that out in her.  
  
Then I heard another voice.  It sounded like Chloé had shown up to calm her down.  Dammit, why is she getting involved in this?  It looks like she's going to be more of a threat to me than I expected.  
  
Chloé tried pleading with her to stop, which didn't help.  Then I actually heard her tell Marinette she loved her!  The screams became muffled, then suddenly stopped.  Were they actually kissing?  Things were really picking up now.  
  
The next thing I discovered was that an akuma really had been chasing after her!  It was probably to be expected given her mental state, but it only reinforced my belief that Hawk Moth himself had orchestrated this whole scenario.  
  
The next part of the conversation was interesting but confusing.  Chloé spoke up and admitted that she was gay, and that she had the hots for Marinette.  But then I heard her say "and not just because of who you are."  What in the world could that mean?  Marinette's a completely nobody.  
  
After Chloé left the scene, I heard Marinette make a call to Adrien.  I felt the frustration rise in me.  She would have been overcome by the akuma by now if Chloé hadn't butted in.  But both before and after she made the call, I noticed Marinette was talking to herself.  It may not be a big deal, after all I talk to myself sometimes… except it seemed like she was carrying on half of a conversation, which was odd.  Interesting…  
  
_**E.  From Chloé's POV**_  


I crept down the steps as quietly as I could, until I was practically standing behind Lila.  She was holding a box with a small antenna and still had her finger pressed against her ear.

"What are you up to, Lila?"  I yelled, causing her to jump.  Her finger came off of her ear, and a small round device popped out and rolled onto the ground.  Before she had time to react, I reached down and grabbed it, then put it in my ear. I heard Marinette talking about tracking down the akuma.

Lila jumped up and grabbed my arm.  "Give that back! It's mine!" she screamed.

"Oh, so you're a spy now, I see," I told her.  I threw the earpiece onto the ground and stepped on it, smashing it into several pieces.  "There, you can have it now."

She then did a sudden shift in attitude.  She started crying and acting contrite. "Chloé, I'm sorry, but what I'm doing is top secret.  I'm helping out the Italian embassy, who is working with the French government to investigate corruption in Paris.  I really can't say anything more than that…"

"Get out of here, you little liar!  I don't believe anything you're saying!  Stop spying on us!!" Not knowing how much she had heard, I turned around and stomped back up the stairs, hurrying  back so I could warn Marinette.


	28. The Over-Achiever

**A.  From Lila's POV**  
  
After Chloé had pulverized my earpiece, I calmly pulled out my cell phone and brought up the GPS app so I could monitor Marinette's movements.   I felt an incredible rush of excitement as I watched.  I love manipulating other people with my sweet charm, but for those I can't, like Marinette, it thrills me to do whatever I can to disrupt their lives.  
  
My mom is finally starting to suspect my antics, although I keep assuring her there's nothing to worry about.  What she doesn't understand is that I'm just being smart by using what I have to achieve my goals.  After all, the whole world is based on using lies to position yourself for success.  Those in power have been doing it since the beginning of time.  I've even seen Mom using her skills as a diplomat to manipulate others, so surely she'll be able to appreciate what I'm doing.  Even though I've kept her in the dark about the fact that I've been lying to make friends, the fact is I do love my mother very much.  She's looked out for me and encouraged me all my life, and she's the one person I feel like I can be myself around.  I want to make her proud of me, and I'm sure she will be once she realizes how clever I've been.  
  
I looked down at the screen and saw that the blip representing Marinette's position had suddenly started jumping around rapidly.  It was moving unusually fast.  It could be a malfunction, but the odd movement definitely drew my interest.  I yelled out at Chloé, who had just reached the top of the steps.  
  
"Oh Chloé… if you're wanting to talk to Marinette, then you'd better step on it.  It looks like she's gone out the back and is moving around pretty quickly, so that might make it harder for you to kiss her again.  Anyway, laters."  
  
Chloé froze for a second, trying to decide what to do.  After staring down at me with a terrified expression, she turned and ran back into the school.  I looked back down at my phone and started whistling a happy little tune.  
  
Oh, how I do love my life!  
  
**B.  From Adrien's POV**  
  
I'd just made it to my room so I could start preparing for tonight's event.  Before I had a chance to do anything, my cell phone rang.  I could tell from the ring tone that it was Marinettte, causing me to answer that much more quickly.  
  
"Hi, is this my really good friend calling me?" I said with a smirk, but in a very serious tone.  
  
She laughed.  "I swear, Adrien Agreste, I'm gonna slap you one of these days!"  Which I have to admit is just what I deserve, considering the woman I love has been here with me this whole time… and not just my idealized version of her as Ladybug.  Now I can fully appreciate how amazing she is as a regular, everyday person.  
  
"So happy to hear from you, my Cherry Blossom," I told her.  Which is the term of endearment I had finally settled on.  It won't be long before I let her know who I really am, but for now I'm doing my best not to call her Princess or Milady.  
  
"Adrien, I didn't want to bother you but I just needed to talk for a minute.  Lila just put me through hell and I needed to hear your voice."  
  
I panicked.  "What?!" I screamed without realizing how loud I was, then decided I had better keep my voice under control.  "What happened?"  She proceeded to tell me the story of how Lila had confronted her in the restroom and told her she had arranged for me to go to this function tonight, and that she was planning to steal me away from her.  As I listened, I was having trouble keeping my anger in check.  But I responded to her in a calm voice.  
  
"Okay... you realize that everything she told you is complete garbage, right?  I saw the list of attendees, and she isn't on it.  I doubt she would ever be invited to any of these functions.  But even if she is, there's absolutely nothing she could do or say that could ever 'steal' me away from you.  You're the only one I ever want by my side."  
  
"I know that," she said meekly. "I think I just wanted to hear it from you.  Anyway, my emotions attracted an akuma, and thankfully Chloé was nearby and showed up to rescue me.  Speaking of which, there's more I need to tell you about that later."  
  
"Are you going to be okay now?" I asked with concern.  It pains me to know that my Princess had to go through this ordeal without me there.  I just wanted to hold her in my arms.  
  
"Yes, no need to worry about me.  I let her get to me, but I'll never make that mistake again.  So-- if she's not going tonight, do you think the only reason she taunted me was to try and bring an akuma?"  
  
I thought about that.  "As misguided as she is, I wouldn't be surprised.  I'm so relieved that it didn't get to you, but now I'm thinking it might be searching for another nearby target."  
  
"Yeah that's possible," she replied pensively.  "I should go look-- I mean, report it so that Ladybug can track it down."  
  
I smiled.  "Yes, that's a good idea.  Ladybug will take care of it.  Just… be careful."  
  
"I-- Yes, I will," she said.  "Love you and miss you, and can't wait to see you again."  
  
"Love you too, Cherry Blossom.  Talk to you soon."  
  
After we disconnected, I felt a tightness in my chest.  How can I just leave her alone to capture this akuma, after what she's gone through?  I know she can do it without me, but she shouldn't have to.  I want to be there to support her, but I know I won't be able to get out of attending this fundraiser.  
  
Reluctantly I started to get dressed in my formal attire.  Sensing my apprehension, Plagg came up next to me.  
  
"You look stressed, buddy," he told me.  "I didn't hear the other side of that conversation, but I take it your girlfriend-partner has gone through something pretty traumatic.  You have to trust that she can handle it.  She is Ladybug, after all."  
  
"I know Plagg, but I still wish I could be there to help her.  On top of that, I'm fuming over Lila.  She instigated all this, and I swear I'm not going to let her meddle in our lives again!"  
  
"Yeah kid that's noble and all, but just focus on what you need to do right now, which is getting ready for your big bash.  Even if they don't have any camembert, they might have some other exotic cheeses for me to try."  
  
I sighed and started to go back to getting dressed, but decided I had something more important to do first.  I found the number for the Italian embassy and called them, then asked to be connected to Ambassador Rossi.  I felt a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach... I knew it was going to be an awkward conversation, but it needs to be done.


	29. The Moment Of Truth

_**A.  From Chloé's POV**_  
  
I started panicking, and my mind was racing.  So Lila was not only listening in on our conversation, but now claims to have put a tracking device somewhere on Marinette!  She could be bluffing about that, but I expect Marinette has already transformed to go after the akuma… and if Lila really IS tracking her movements, then she may realize who she is!  I needed to work fast.  
  
I transformed into Queen Bee and tossed my spinning top, wrapping it around support beams to help propel myself to the back doors.  I ran outside just in time to see Ladybug jumping onto the roof of the school.  I yelled out her name, but she didn't hear me.  
  
Apparently Lila was correct about Marinette's movements, so she probably really IS tracking her-- and it was now too late for me to warn her.  All I could do was run out into the middle of the yard and toss my top at the roof, so I could hop up there and try to chase her down.  
  
_**B.  From Ladybug's POV** **(a few seconds earlier)**_  
  
I was furious at myself over how much time I'd wasted.  The rage I felt earlier had really clouded my thinking.  In fact, until Adrien mentioned the akuma, it didn't even occur to me that it was still out there, and that I need to capture it before it finds a new victim.  According to Chloé, it had flown back out through the classroom window, so I would start looking at the back of the school.  
  
After getting off the phone with Adrien I transformed into Ladybug, then peeked into the hallway to make sure no one was around.  I rushed to the back stairs and leapt down to the first floor, then ran to the rear exit and pushed open the doors.  
  
I had to come to terms with the fact that it might be too late for me to find the akuma-- but I was still determined to try.  I flung the yo-yo toward some trees in the back, which helped me to move around quickly and survey the edges of the yard.  Then I spent a few moments checking out the other windows along the back of the building.   After that, all I could think of doing was to get onto the roof and get a birds-eye view of the surroundings.  
  
Once on top of the school, I jumped onto the chimney to get the widest possible view, then faced toward the front of the building.  As I scanned the area, I spotted Lila standing on the sidewalk next to the street.  It seemed like she was staring in my direction, but I did my best to ignore her and stay focused.  I couldn't afford to have her distract me.  
  
The sun was getting low in the sky and made it hard for me to see.  I squinted and looked around carefully.  Fortunately, as luck would have it, I caught a glimpse of the akuma just as it flew behind a bush!  Excited that I had spotted it, I got off of the chimney and prepared to leap to the ground.  
  
At the same time that I jumped off of the roof, I heard Chloé's voice behind me calling out, "Ladybug!" which took me completely by surprise.  If she was on the roof, that meant she had become Queen Bee... but why?  I couldn't worry about that right now-- time was of the essence, so I landed and ran as fast as I could towards the bush.  
  
_**C.  From Lila's Mother's POV**_  
  
I left the embassy early and was on my way home to get ready for the charity event.  Knowing I wouldn't be there to fix dinner for Lila tonight, I had gone ahead and prepared lasagna and veggies for her this morning and put it in the freezer for her to heat up, and had stopped by the store to pick up her favorite dessert, chocolate cake.  
  
I feel guilty that I can't be a full-time mother for her.  I've often had to leave her home alone during the week, since my job keeps me so busy and requires me to travel a lot.  I've grown to trust her judgment and let her handle her own affairs.  I've heard stories from some neighborhood kids about lies she has told them, but I've seen no real evidence of it so I dismissed these as acts of jealousy.  
  
Even though we don't get the chance to spend much time together during the week, we generally make up for it on the weekends.  Ever since she was eight, I've made it a habit to plan some special fun activities with her that usually takes up most of our Saturday.  Sometimes we take a trip to a museum, other times we may do an art class or organize a picnic.  Whatever it is, it's something the two of us can plan and enjoy together.  It warms my heart to see how much our adventures make her smile, since most of the week she seems so distant.   It's the one time she feels like she has permission to let go.  
  
As I was getting onto the highway toward home, my phone rang.  My work number came up on the display, so it was probably my assistant Sylvia calling me.  I pressed the button on the dashboard to answer.  
  
"Hello Sylvia?  Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, ma'am," she answered.  "I have a call on hold from a Mister Adrien Agreste.  He would like to speak to you if you don't mind.  He says it's important."  
  
Oh, Adrien Agreste.  Lila talks about him quite a bit, she told me they've been spending a lot of time together during the week.  He's only talked to me a couple times in the past, and has always been polite but quiet.  He certainly seems like a nice boy, someone who would be a good influence on my daughter.  
  
"Certainly, patch him through Sylvia."  I carefully finished merging into traffic as I waited.  After a few moments, I heard his voice come through the car speakers.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Rossi?  This is Adrien Agreste."  
  
"Hi Adrien, what a nice surprise!  I heard you were coming to the charity ball tonight.  I hope nothing has come up to change that."  
  
"No ma'am, I'll be there," he replied.  "In fact… I thought about waiting until then to tell you, but I decided it's something that can't wait."  
  
"Okay.  It must be important if you needed to call, so go ahead and tell me."  
  
I heard him let out a long sigh before he started speaking.  "Ms. Rossi… please hear me out.  There's something important that you need to know about your daughter.  There are things she has done at school that I'm sure she hasn't told you about.  I'm dating a girl who is in our class, and Lila has been bullying her relentlessly.  Just a little earlier, she cornered my girlfriend in the restroom and told her that she had arranged for me to come to this party so she could steal me away from her.  And this isn't the first time that something like this has happened.  I'm really sorry for not telling you about this before now, but it's starting to get out of control--"  
  
As I listened, I felt myself getting sick to my stomach.  The Lila I know isn't capable of this kind of behavior.  But why would Adrien Agreste, someone in the public eye and concerned about his image, call and lie to me about something like this?  What was I supposed to believe??  
  
I stopped him abruptly.  I was feeling both angry and confused.  "Alright, stop.  I-- I can't process this right now.  I can't handle hearing you make accusations against my baby... "  At this point, I started crying.  "She's my little girl, I've tried to raise her to be a good person… I…"  I had to stop to breathe.  "I won't accept that she would do anything like you suggested without a good reason!  I… just can't… accept it… I'm sorry, I need to go."  With that, I hung up the call.  
  
I didn't want to accept that what he said might be true, at least until I had more proof.  Some of my neighbors have mentioned that they thought they saw Lila walking around outside during school hours, but she assures me that she always attends classes, and I've always accepted that.  I think it's time to call the school and see what I can find out.  
  
_**D.  From Ladybug's POV**_  
  
I ran around to the opposite side of the bush, and saw the akuma flying off in the distance.  I flung my yo-yo and captured it, then purified and released it.  
  
I went back in front of the school, where Queen Bee was waiting for me.  "Ladybug, I've been trying to tell you--"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering about that," I told her.  "Why did you need to transform, Chloé?  What's so important?"  
  
Just as she started to answer me, I heard Lila's voice.  "Oh, MARINETTE?" she called out in a faux-sweet tone.  
  
Without thinking, I turned around and screamed, "What do you want NOW, Lila?!"  Then I froze in that position as I realized what I had just done.  She continued to stand there, smiling at me with a smug grin.


	30. Turning Point

**Chapter 30 - Turning Point**  
  
_**A. From Chloé's POV**_  
  
I felt awful that I hadn't been able to catch up with Ladybug in time to warn her about the tracking device.  Lila had used it to follow Marinette's movements all the way from the school to where Ladybug was now standing, then tricked her into responding by calling out Marinette's name.  I saw the look of confusion and panic on her face.  
  
"Oh, this is too good," Lila laughed as she walked toward her.  "You know, Marinette, all I was trying to do was get you upset about Adrien, but this is certainly an added bonus!"  
  
Ladybug looked at her with a stern expression.  "Lila, I just heard your voice and answered you without thinking."  She was trying to sound in control, but the tone of her voice clearly indicated how flustered she was.  
  
I had to hurry up and try to do something to mitigate the situation.  "Not that it's any of your business Lila," I said, "but Marinette had already found the bug you planted on her, and when Ladybug showed up, she gave it to her.  Then Ladybug had to track down the akuma.  So stop jumping to conclusions!"  Marinette looked at me with a wide-eyed expression, still unsure of what to say.  
  
"Well that's interesting, Chloé," Lila chuckled.  "Because when I was listening in earlier, Marinette was still clueless.  Then, no more than ten seconds after you break my earpiece, the dot on my phone starts jumping all over the place.  And you're saying Ladybug just happened to show up at that very moment out of the blue, and completely unnoticed?  All in all, pretty amazing indeed!  So Ladybug, why don't you show me this bug that Marinette gave to you?"  
  
I wanted to respond with something that sounded believable, but was coming up blank.  I could only imagine what was going through Mari's mind right now, since this was all happening with no advance warning.  In spite of all that, she lashed out at Lila in an angry voice while somehow sounding very composed.  "Lila, the bottom line is, you tormented Marinette and you invaded her privacy.  Your behavior is reprehensible, and none of us have to prove anything to you!"  
  
As she was speaking, Lila's phone started ringing.  She glanced at the display then back at Ladybug.  "Whatever you say, Mari-bug.  We'll talk about this more after I take this call."  
  
As Lila turned away and started speaking into the phone, I walked over close to Marinette so I could whisper to her.  "Sorry, I tried to catch up with you to let you know.  What do we do now?"  
  
"Not much that we can do," she answered.  "Just keep denying it for now.  But the worst part is that she'll keep after me until she's able to get the proof she needs.  My life will be a living hell!"  
  
"Well," I said, "we can definitely prove that she was harassing you.  You could file a restraining order against her."  
  
"Yeah, a lot of good that's going to do," she responded in a defeated tone.  "She's relentless.  This is absolutely the worst-case scenario."  
  
As I was trying to console her, I could hear Lila's dialog becoming more heated in the background.  I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, but she was sounding apologetic.  Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, she let out a shriek and dropped to her knees.

  
  
_**B. From Lila's POV  (a couple minutes earlier)**_  
  
I was beaming with excitement.  Marinette has been a thorn in my side for a long time, and I finally have her right where I want her--under my thumb!  Even though she denies it, I knew that I had accidentally stumbled onto Ladybug's secret! I wasn't even interested in telling anyone else, although I'm sure Hawk Moth would love to learn the identity of one of his main adversaries.  No, I'd much rather keep the threat of it constantly hanging over her head like a sword of Damocles.  
  
The sound of my phone ringing interrupted my mental celebration.  I looked down, and saw it was from Mom.  She hardly ever calls me this early.  I turned to Ladybug and stared at her, with a grin on my face.  "Whatever you say, Mari-bug.  We'll talk about this more after I take this call."  
  
I turned around and lowered my voice.  "Hi Mommy, glad you called!  Hey, I have a great idea for what we can do together this weekend--"  
  
"Hi sweetheart," she said with a sad voice.  "We need to talk."  
  
I felt a chill go through me.  She sounded very businesslike, and I wasn't expecting it.  "Mom, what's wrong?  You're scaring me."  
  
"Dear, you know I love you… but I'm on my way home from the embassy, and I just found out some very disturbing things.  Your school tells me that you've missed almost three weeks' worth of classes this month, and that I was supposedly calling in every day to excuse you!  They even have audio logs to prove it.  What in the world is going on?!"  
  
Oh crap.  I'd spent months creating a library of audio clips of Mom's voice, so that I could call into the school and piece the clips together on the fly to make a believable dialog.  Why would she even check with the school?  In any case, I was going to keep denying it.  "No, I'm sure this is a mistake on their part.  They must have their records messed up."  
  
She was now crying into the phone.  "And on top of that, Adrien tells me that you've been outright bullying his girlfriend at school.  Why would you act that way?  And why did you tell me you were dating Adrien?  That obviously isn't true!"  
  
Oh damn… I never counted on him calling my mom.  "Mommy, it's okay.  It's a misunderstanding.  Sorry you had to get involved in our business.  He's jealous, and--"  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe I've been so blind!" she wailed.  "Have I really been this bad of a mother to you?  I know it's hard for me to be there with you during the week, but I tried to raise you the best I could…"  
  
I hated hearing her so sad and disappointed, and I found myself on the verge of tears.  "Mommy, I'm sorry things are so confusing right now, I love you and I never want to see you upset.   Please calm down, I promise I'll explain everything later."  
  
She was now weeping so hard that it was hard for her to speak.  As I kept apologizing to her, she eventually gathered herself together and spoke these words:  "Baby, you know how much I love you, I just don't understand.  Help me to un--"  
  
That's the last words I heard.  After that, I heard her let out a loud gasp, followed by a crash, then what sounded like an explosion.  I managed to say, "Mommy??  MOM?!"  Then I screamed, dropped to my knees and grabbed my head, suddenly feeling very sick to my stomach.  
  
  
_**C. From Marinette/Ladybug's POV**_  
  
Chloé and I looked over at Lila after her loud shriek.  She was on her knees, holding and shaking her head and whispering "No, no, no…" over and over.   I had witnessed many of her cringe-worthy fake pleas for sympathy in the past, which were worthy of an Academy Award.  This wasn't one of them.  This looked and sounded one hundred percent genuine.  
  
I put aside my anger and apprehension, ran over and knelt down beside her.  "What happened, Lila?" I asked with real concern.  
  
She stayed in that position for a few moments, her body shaking.  I put my hand on her shoulder, and she blurted out, "Mom was just in a really bad car wreck, and it was because she was upset over me!  I heard the crash then we got cut off, so I don't know if she's unconscious or injured, or…"  With that she broke down, shedding real tears.  "Marinette, she's the only person in this world I care about, and I can't lose her!"  
  
I chose to ignore the fact that she just called me by name, I would deal with that later.  "Okay, do you know the route she takes?" I asked.  "I don't know how long it will take paramedics to show up, but if you have some idea of where she was when this happened, I can take you there right now."  
  
"I know her route, but--"  Then it seemed like a lightbulb went off in her head.  She pressed the screen on her phone a couple times, then held it up in front of me.  "She's on Voie Expresse Rive Gauche, just before Rue Robert Esnault-Pelterie."  I thought about making a comment like 'Is there anyone you DON'T track?', but this wasn't the time.  
  
I used my bug-phone to notify the authorities, just in case no one had done so yet.  Then I turned to Lila.  "Okay, wrap your arms around me and hang on tight," I told her.  "Queen Bee, I'll probably need your help, so follow me."  
  
As we approached the location, I could see smoke billowing up, and when we arrived, I saw that the car was on fire, along with a delivery truck that she had evidently run into.  A spark must have ignited the gas tank on the truck.  No other vehicles seemed to be involved, and no emergency vehicles had arrived yet.  The driver of the delivery truck had already gotten out safely and was standing by with a panicked expression.  
  
"Alright Chloé, the fire hasn't reached the interior of the vehicle yet.  If I use my yo-yo to push the flames away from the door, do you think you'll be able to open the driver-side door and drag her out?  Just be careful, it will be very hot."  
  
"Yes I can Ladybug," she answered.  "The suit should help to shield me some."  I spun the yo-yo as fast as I could to disperse the flames, while she quickly grabbed the door handle and pulled.  Thankfully it wasn't locked, so she was able to pick up Ms. Rossi and lift her out.  She then carried her away to a safe distance.  
  
"It looks like she's lost a lot of blood, and still is," Chloé said.  I looked inside the car, and saw that the driver's seat was literally soaked.  I shut the door and ran away from the car as fast as I could.  Almost immediately afterwards, the fire spread to the inside and engulfed it.  
  
Chloé set her limp body down gently onto the sidewalk, and Lila knelt down next to her mother in tears.  Ms. Rossi was alive but unconscious, and considering how much blood she had lost I was getting seriously concerned.  We created a tourniquet for her arm and leg to try and prevent any further blood loss, but she would need professional treatment quickly.  
  
Fortunately, the fire department and paramedics had just arrived.  They were able to contain the fire quickly, then the paramedics examined the wounds and measured her vitals.  "Her blood pressure is almost immeasurable," one of them said.  "She needs a transfusion immediately.  Does anyone know her blood type?"  
  
"I- I'm not sure, but I know it's a rare type," Lila said in a meek voice.  
  
I didn't hesitate to chime in.  "I'm O-negative, so I'm a universal donor.  If you have the equipment to do a transfusion, I'll donate what I can."  
  
"Yes we can do a transfusion here, but we need to do it fast."  They got her onto a gurney and wheeled her over to their van, then lifted her inside.  Then they quickly set up another gurney for me to lie on.  Chloé walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, Ladybug?  I don't think needles will be able to penetrate your suit, will they?"  
  
"Of course not," I said calmly.  "I'll have to de-transform first."  I found a blanket, lay down on the other table, then covered myself from head to toe, with only my left arm exposed.  Then I announced, "Tikki, spots off!"  The paramedics gasped as Tikki appeared in front of them.  I had to explain to her what was going on, and after that she was very friendly with everyone.  
  
They quickly hooked me up and drew my blood so it could be given to Lila's mother.  I wasn't sure how much they were able to take, but I was starting to feel a little dizzy.  After they got everything I could give and disconnected the equipment from me, I told Tikki to transform me once again.  Then I sat up slowly, and one of them  handed me an energy bar to help me recover.  
  
"She'll need more treatment at the hospital," the paramedic told us, "but at least she's out of danger for now.  Thank you Ladybug, your quick actions saved her life."  He looked at Lila and asked if she was her daughter, then told her she could ride with her mother to the emergency room.  Chloé and I stood back as they left.  
  
We looked at each other.  "Good work," I said as we did a 'pound-it' fist bump.  "It's awful that this had to happen, but I have to admit, this is honestly the first time I've seen Lila show real emotions.  How do you think all of this is going to affect her?"  
  
"Well, I don't think she should be a problem for you, at least for a while," Chloé responded.  "But we ARE talking about Lila, so anything's possible.  We'll just have to wait and see, I guess.  I'm glad we were able to get to her mom before it was too late.  For now, I need to get home and get cleaned up."  
  
I nodded, but as she moved away I grabbed her hand.  "Hey-- what happened between us earlier at school… it's really had an effect on me," I admitted.  "I'm still not sure how to process it all, but you… you've become a special friend."  
  
She smiled at me.  "And you know how special you are to me."  She squeezed my hand, then turned around and took off.  
  
  
_**D. From Marinette's POV**_  
  
Two days had passed since the crash, and it seemed like that was all everyone was talking about.  Alya was understandably upset, especially after she found out what had gone on between me and Lila.  She has been following me around ever since to make sure I'm okay.  I decided not to mention Chloé's kiss to her yet-- I'll save that for another time.  
  
I found Lila's bug shortly after the ambulance had left.  I went into an alley to detransform, and found it clipped onto the bottom of my purse.  I thought about keeping it as evidence of Lila's behavior, but instead chose to destroy it on the spot and throw it away.  I wasn't sure afterwards if that was the best choice, but I was stuck with the decision I made.  
  
I had a long talk with Adrien after that night.  He felt responsible for what had happened to Lila's mother and was blaming himself.  I consoled him the best that I could, telling him that he did the right thing, and had no idea that it would lead to such a tragic outcome.  It made me feel good that he would go to that length to stand up for me.  I did tell HIM about Chloé kissing me, which caught him completely off guard.  We had a laugh about it, but I didn't share with him how deeply it had affected me.  
  
Lila was supposed to return to class today.  I was both curious and nervous to find out her state of mind.  She finally showed that she has human emotions, which I was wondering if was possible.  The only question is, did it affect her enough to bring about a real change?  
  
As I sat at my desk organizing my work, she walked in.  Miss Bustier greeted her, then stood with her in front of the class and announced that Lila had something to say.  
  
"My dear class," Lila began, "I want to start by expressing how grateful my mother and I are for your continued prayers and well-wishes.  
  
"My mother seems to be on the road to a full recovery, thanks to Ladybug, Queen Bee, and the paramedics who helped her.  Once she becomes strong enough she will be going through an extensive rehab.  She has decided to do that back in Italy, with the support of her family.  I will obviously be moving back there with her and staying with my aunt until she is well.  So, I'm sorry to say that this is my last day with all of you for quite a while."  
  
There was a collective "aww" from everyone, which would have made me sick to my stomach before.  Under the circumstances, I was actually feeling some sympathy toward this mixed-up girl.  
  
Lila turned toward Miss Bustier.  "Ma'am, would you mind if I have a quick word with Marinette outside before class starts?  I have something important to tell her."  
  
"Of course, Lila," Miss Bustier responded.  "Marinette, would you please join Lila outside the classroom?"  
  
I froze and glanced over at Alya, who had the same look of shock that I did.  Why does she want to talk to me in private?  I had to face whatever it was.  I stood up and followed Lila out the door, and she moved far enough away from it to be out of earshot.  
  
"Marinette, I won't keep you long.  Almost losing Mom has made me rethink a lot of things.  I'm sorry for how I've treated you.  I was upset because you were the only one smart enough to have figured me out, and instead of giving you the respect that you deserved I wanted to destroy you.  It was very petty of me, and I'm sorry."  
  
She held her hands out in front of her, evidently as a gesture of peace.  I reached out and held onto them.  As I did so, she glanced down at my left arm.  I then realized that I wasn't wearing my blazer, so my arms were fully exposed.  She was gazing at the needle prick, where they drew my blood at the accident scene.  
  
She raised her head up and looked me in the eye.  "And… when you see Ladybug, please tell her how grateful I am for what she did to save my mother.  And let her know that she never has to worry about me sharing any information about her."  
  
We had actually reached an understanding.  I nodded at her and thanked her for her apology, then we went back into the classroom.  I couldn't believe it-- is it possible that there's hope for her after all?  I wouldn't have wished this fate on anyone, but maybe it would take something this awful to wake her up.


	31. Coming Clean

_**A.  from Adrien/Chat Noir's POV**_  
  
Fencing class was almost over, and I was reaching the end of my fencing match with Kagami.  We were tied at fourteen points apiece. She attacked, I did a quick parry and riposte then counterattacked, and so was able to get priority and win the final point.  We went back to the bench and sat down together.  
  
"You've really become a fierce competitor Adrien," she said with a smile.  "I thought at first that dating Marinette might distract you, but I'm happy to see that you still have amazing focus!"  
  
I blushed a little after she said that, but recovered quickly.  "Nah, I've become pretty good at not letting my emotions interfere with whatever I'm doing," I told her.  Then I added, "Even though I've been ecstatically happy since I gave her the ring."  
  
That caused her to look away suddenly.  It looked like I had struck a nerve with her, so I put my hand on hers.  "You're a wonderful girl Kagami, and you know how much I care about you.  I never meant to hurt you."  
  
She recovered and smiled at me again.  "Don't even worry about that, Adrien.  Yes, I've had a crush on you, but I knew all along that you had eyes for someone else.  I was just surprised at how long it took for you to make it work.  Marinette's a great girl, and I'm really glad you two figured it all out.  You both deserve to be happy."  With that, we hugged and went to our lockers to gather our stuff.  
  
Of course, I couldn't tell her that the girl I've had eyes for has been rejecting me this whole time… and, in a sense, I actually HAD changed my target to a different side of the same girl.  As for why it's taken so long, that's what I keep asking myself every day.  Like Kagami said, Marinette's a great girl, and that would be true even if she weren't Ladybug.  So why did I refuse to consider a possible relationship with her in order to pursue a fantasy girl who wasn't interested in me?  Why couldn't I have figured out that Marinette's nervousness was because of her thinking that I was out of her league?  This whole situation has been an exercise in frustration, and thanks to her decision to reveal her secret to me, the cycle has finally been broken.  
  
So why am I still waiting to tell her I'm Chat Noir?  Am I afraid that knowing I'm the lame guy with the cat puns will lessen her opinion of me?  Am I afraid she'll be mad at me for hiding the truth from her this long?  Will she feel like I was taking advantage of her?  Actually, all of the above.  But it didn't change the fact that I still need to tell her.  
  
And I had decided I was going to do it tonight.  
  
⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹  
  
Ladybug and I had just finished up a routine evening of patrolling the city.  Other than having to detain a purse-snatcher for the police, it turned out to be a pretty quiet night.  We had returned to our usual rendezvous spot, the place where we meet before we go our separate ways.  It's a ritual that I've grown fond of.  
  
"Well kitty, great work."  She raised her fist in front of her, and we did our traditional fist bump.  "But I need to head out.  Marinette has a test in the morning and needs to get a good night's sleep."  
  
I felt a lump in my throat, and I nearly chickened out of following through on what I had planned for her.  But I pulled myself together and gave her a smile.  
  
"Before we go milady, I have something important to tell you, and a special place to tell it to you.  Would you humor me for just a few more minutes, and follow me?  I promise I won't keep you too long.  Please?"  
  
She squinted her eyes and gave me a "you've got to be kidding me" stare.  But she sighed and reluctantly agreed.  "Okay, but this had better be good, or I'll be upset."  
  
I nodded, thinking to myself that she may be upset in any case.  But I set out in a westerly direction, with Ladybug in close pursuit.  
  
_**B.  From Marinette/Ladybug's POV**_  
  
What the hell, Chat?  I was thinking to myself as I let him take me on some wild goose chase.  We've been out patrolling for a couple hours, and I was feeling worn out.  What could be so important that he has to tell me now, and why couldn't he have just told me back there?  
  
I was really confused when we reached the Boulevard Périphérique, which adjoins Bois de Boulogne-- wait, that's the park where Adrien gave me the ring!   This can't be a coincidence.  What is he planning, I kept thinking?  But the coup de grâce was when he landed on the shore of the Lac Inferieur, in nearly the same spot Adrien and I had been sitting!  I landed beside him and grabbed his arm, then exploded in anger.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" I yelled out at him.  "How did you know about this place?  I never told you anything about where Adrien took me.  Were you FOLLOWING us that day??  Don't you have any concept of PRIVACY?!"  Chat opened his mouth to say something, but I kept ranting.  "I can't believe you'd play with my emotions like this!  And I was just thinking how nice it was that you'd stopped making romantic advances at me… but after what I went through with Lila, now I find out YOU'VE been spying on me??  Now I wish I'd never told you who I am!  I'm too mad to even LOOK at you right now!"  
  
He hung his head.  "I'm sorry, milady," he told me.  Then he turned away and walked down a path leading into the trees next to the lake.   I put my hand onto my forehead and took a deep breath.  Maybe I was too being hard on him, but how did he expect me to act?  He obviously had been watching me, but maybe there is a legitimate reason for bringing me here, I should at least hear him out.  After a few seconds had passed, I decided to go after him.  
  
"Chat, come back here.  Just tell me what's going on.  I don't want to be mad at my partner."  I walked down the winding path, hearing birds chirping above me, but finding no sign of him.  "Chat please, I'm sorry for overreacting.  Please come back and talk to me, I'll listen."  
  
After a few seconds, I came to a clearing.  I looked down and saw rose petals lined up on the ground, leading to the other side of the clearing.  I felt myself fuming again at his stupid games, but just kept walking forward without saying anything.  
  
I walked down the path past the clearing, which took me to another clearing.  When I got there I froze with my mouth hanging open.  There was a dining table set up with a fancy tablecloth covering it.  There were two champagne glasses sitting on the table, and a teddy bear with a polka-dot bow, wrapped in plastic.  There were two chairs at the table... the one closest to me was empty, but the one across from it was already filled-- by Adrien, who was staring at me with his dreamy smile!!  
  
"Hello, milady," Adrien said to me.  I suddenly felt very light-headed and woozy.  I ended up tripping over my own feet and did a faceplant on the ground.  Next thing I remembered, he was helping me to my feet and leading me over to the chair.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw that he was still there, kneeling beside me.  Somehow the truth still hadn't fully hit me.  I felt like I was in a dream, one that I didn't want to wake up from.  
  
I reached out and touched his beautiful face, still in shock.  "Adrien, is it really you?"  He assured me it was, and my mind started going in a million different directions.  "No wonder Chat encouraged me to tell Adrien how I felt, and no wonder you were so quick to ask me out!"  I looked him over closely.  "Your hair definitely looks different, but-- why don't you SOUND like Chat Noir??  I could never recognize that you were Adrien talking to me!"  
  
"Same reason I didn't recognize yours, I guess," he responded.  "I think the magic from our kwamis helps to mask our identities from others.  Your voice as Ladybug actually sounds lower in pitch to me, and no matter how long I stared at you I simply wasn't able to notice how much you look like Marinette.  Of course we both act differently when we're superheroes, which makes it even harder to tell."  
  
Then, unexpectedly, the irony of the situation hit me, and I started laughing hysterically.  "This is so crazy," I told him.  "We've been working together this whole time, and never knew!  I've turned you down so many times, not realizing who you were!"  After a few seconds I finally stopped laughing, and became serious.   "But Adrien, why did it take you so long to tell me?"  
  
"He was scared and kept wimping out," a small voice said.  I then saw Plagg, his kwami whom I had met when I fought Style Queen.  I grinned sheepishly and waved at him.  
  
"Plagg, I didn't wimp out!" Adrien snapped.  "But… he's right, I was scared to tell you right away.  When I found out who you were, and that you were in love with my everyday self, I wanted to tell you right then and there.  But I realized that my first priority was to get to know you as Marinette, so that we could both figure out whether or not we really were meant to be a couple.  And I guess I thought that if I told you too soon, it might make things more awkward.  Yeah, I know that's a lame excuse.  I guess just wanted to prove to you that I love YOU, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not just Ladybug.  I'm sorry, it wasn't fair for me to keep it from you this long.  I hope you can forgive me."  
  
I sat there quietly with my arms crossed, but inside my heart was melting.  Suddenly I was feeling very emotional and wiped a tear from my eye.  "I've been kicking myself over how reckless I was to reveal myself to you.  And my head still tells me that it was a reckless choice.  But if I hadn't, we wouldn't have this."  I put my hand on his.  "And yes I forgive you, my crazy kitty.  I can't be mad at someone who went to all this trouble to impress me.  Now let's celebrate.  Tikki, spots off."  
  
I changed back, and Adrien leaned in to me.  "There's my princess," he said, and gave me a loving kiss.  Then he sat down and brought out a bottle of sparkling red grape juice from under the table.  "I even kept it in an ice bucket," he said proudly as he uncapped it and poured us each a glass.  "I'll come back here tomorrow and clean all of this up.  And since we both have the same exam in the morning, we won't hang out here for too long.  I just wanted to make this a special evening for us."  
  
"Well, now that the initial shock has worn off, I can appreciate just how special this evening is.  And I'm sure my kitty will be happy to know that I finally can give him the love he needs."  We both chuckled a little, then I raised my glass.  "Here's to our newfound relationship.  May it only grow sweeter."  
  
After our toast, we sat across the table for at least fifteen minutes, holding hands and staring longingly at each other while chatting about various subjects.  Meanwhile, Tikki and Plagg were feasting on cookies and cheese and spending time catching up.  I think that both of them were relieved that they were now free from the burden of protecting their owners' identities from each other.  
  
We finally got up from the table and transformed back into Ladybug and Chat Noir.  Then Chat said, "Milady, before we go, there is something I'd like to give you."  
  
I thought he was talking about the teddy bear, but then he reached under the table and brought out a rose.  Then he knelt down and handed it to me.  "Milady, will you finally accept this from me?"  
  
That made me laugh.  "Well, I've turned you down twice so far," I said.  "But I suppose third time's the charm. Thank you kitty, I gladly accept your rose."  I spent a few moments inhaling its deliciously fresh scent, then he handed me the teddy bear.  I smiled and we kissed one last time before heading home.

 

* * *

 

**Thank you very much for reading my story!  I've decided to end the sequel here, but I plan to continue the story with another sequel (Rise to the Challenge 3) very soon.**


	32. Epilogue

_**A.  from Lila's POV**_  
  
This has been the most traumatic two weeks of my life.  Mom's been in intensive care and her condition was touch and go for several days, but she finally seems to be improving.  Besides massive blood loss, she had multiple broken bones and internal injuries.  I haven't even been able to talk with her lately because she's been so out of it.  My aunt just took me back to the hospital, and we took the long path toward the ICU.  When we arrived, the nursing staff reported that she was awake and alert.  I walked into the room and was thrilled to see that they had her head elevated, allowing her to sit up and look around.  She smiled at me, something I hadn't seen her do since the accident.  I stood beside her bed and put my hand on her face.  
  
"Mama, so good to see you up!  How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Hi darling," she responded softly.  "Well, I'm sore all over and still sleepy from the meds, but they tell me I'm going to be okay.  I've missed you baby, and I've missed our times together."  I felt overwhelmed by guilt, and I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry that I upset you, and I… I'm sorry for the lies.  I haven't been able to make friends easily, and I made up a lot of fake stuff to impress them.  Marinette saw through my lies, and I said terrible things to her to scare her.  I'm sorry, I never meant to disappoint you.  I love you so much."  
  
She grabbed my hand.  "I love you too baby, and I forgive you.  As difficult as this has been, I'm so happy to know that it's helped you realize your mistakes and become a better person.  I only want the best for you."  
  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  I took it out and looked at the display, then turned back to my mother.  "I'll be right back Mom.  I just need to take a quick phone call."  
  
She nodded, then I kissed her and walked out into the hallway to answer the call.  "Hello Mr. Agreste.  Thank you, I appreciate your concern.  My mother is doing much better.  Yes, she'll be going back to Italy to be with family during her rehab, so I'll be going too."  He asked me how long I expected to be gone, and I replied, "Probably six months to a year.  I'll be in touch.  Thank you again."  We said our goodbyes and hung up.  
  
I stayed put for a few minutes, thinking things over.   I'm honestly grateful to Ladybug, aka Marinette, for what she did, and I meant it when I told her that I wouldn't use her identity against her.  I also want to be careful not to upset Mom any more.  But I still have a strong feeling that Gabriel Agreste either is Hawk Moth or knows Hawk Moth, and I don't think I'm ready to be completely done with him yet.  I'll use my time in Italy to consider what my involvement with him might be going forward.  
  
  
_**B.  from Marinette's POV**_  
  
I read the text and rushed over to the hotel, feeling a little put off.  It was eight o'clock at night and I had a million things to work on, so why was it so urgent for Chloé to talk with me NOW?  And why did she insist that I come here?  As much as her attitude has improved, she still sometimes goes through these spells where she thinks her problems take priority over everything else.  
  
I took the elevator up to the penthouse level, then walked up to her door and knocked.  After opening the door, she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.  "Thanks for coming so quickly Marinette.  We really need to talk."  Well, at least she said thank you, something she never would have said when we first met.  Of course, she also would never have invited me over, or called me by my first name.  
  
"Okay Chloé, let's hear it.  I've got a lot of projects going on right now and need to get back to them.  What's so important?"  
  
"It's Sabrina," she said sadly.  "I think I totally freaked her out.  I finally got the courage to admit to her that I was interested in being more than just her friend.  She got really quiet, and when I tried to put my hand on her arm she pulled away and ran off.  I'm afraid I've ruined our relationship for good."  She sat down on her bed, grabbed her teddy bear and broke down in tears.  
  
I suddenly felt a lot of empathy toward Chloé, and felt ashamed for being so quick to downplay her distress call.  This was something that was affecting her deeply.  She's worked so hard to get her life together, and has finally embraced who she is.  To feel like she's now being rejected by her BFF is a pain I could relate to.  I sat down on the bed next to her, and put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Chloé, I'm sure that Sabrina hasn't abandoned you, she's looked up to you and cared about you for years.  You just surprised her, and she wasn't sure how to react.  I can't say that she'll be able to return your feelings, but I know that once she's had time to process it she'll realize how important you are to her, and will come back and talk to you about it.  Please don't let it worry you."  
  
She leaned over and put her arms around me.  "Please, can you just stay with me and hold me for a while?   I know it's a selfish thing for me to ask, but after what we've been through together I feel like you're the only person who understands me.  I want to feel the comfort of your body next to me.  I promise I won't try anything funny.  I just want to forget how miserable I feel right now."  
  
She lay on the bed and curled up into a fetal position facing away from me, while continuing to clutch her bear tightly.  I thought to myself, she really is being overdramatic about this.  But I would never say that out loud.  The fact is, she's going through a personal crisis right now, and she decided to reach out to ME of all people.  As many times as she's been there for me lately, I owed her this.  
  
I kicked off my slippers, put my cellphone on the nightstand and lay down behind her, then pressed my body up against hers and put my left arm around her.  I had to admit, I loved the scent of her perfume… it was one I had worn before, but never noticed her wearing it.  Maybe she had put it on for me?  
  
With my right arm, I gently ran my fingers through her hair.  I hated admitting it to myself, but I had thought about doing this with her ever since the day she kissed me.  And it was giving me strong feelings of guilt.  Snuggling up with her felt good--- TOO good, in fact-- and in a way it made me feel like I was cheating on Adrien.  I won't hide this, I'll talk it over with him later.  But for right now, I was focused on being the comfort that Chloé thinks she needs.  
  
She let out a little snicker.  "Hey Dupain-Cheng, remember the day I invited our whole class over to the hotel for a party, and the two of us were gagging over the thought of having to kiss each other on the cheek?  Think of how far we've come since then."  I laughed at that-- she makes a good point, it really is quite ironic.  
  
Suddenly and without thinking about it, I raised my head up, leaned forward, and gave Chloé a soft kiss on her cheek.  "Maybe if we'd done it more like that, things would have gone differently," I joked.  She turned her head toward me, and her lips brushed up against mine.  It was too late for me to turn back, and we proceeded to give each other a very passionate kiss that must have gone on for about a minute.  Then she smiled and looked deep into my eyes.  "I don't think I would have been ready for it back then," she said.  Then she closed her eyes, and slowly lay her head back down on her pillow.  
  
I closed my eyes, feeling that all tension had left my body.  When I opened them again, I was being bombarded by sunlight coming through her windows.  I had evidently stayed in the same curled-up position next to her all night.  Tikki was asleep on the pillow beside me, and Pollen was sleeping next to Chloé.  I rolled over to check my phone and saw that it was nearly 9am.  I had a little panic attack before remembering that this was a Saturday.  I quietly sat up in bed and slipped my shoes back on.  I cupped Tikki in my hands and gently set her inside my purse, then unfolded a nearby blanket and spread it over Chloé.  
  
I couldn't believe I had actually spent the night next to her, and I was already questioning the wisdom of my decision.  My only hope is that Sabrina would be in touch with her soon to talk things over.  I wrote her a quick goodbye note and set it on her dresser, along with a fresh macaron from my purse that was already wrapped in plastic.  Then I quietly left her room and headed back toward home.  
  
Two months have gone by since Chloé discovered who I am, and so many things have changed as a result.  I've been inspired to share my secret with those who work closest with me.  Adrien and I have finally gotten past our awkwardness and become a couple-- something that admittedly happened way too fast, but we're starting to pull back and take things more slowly.  And it's still hard to believe that he's Chat Noir!  One thing hasn't changed though… we're still being constantly plagued by Hawk Moth's vicious akuma attacks, and our number one goal is still to defeat him at all costs.   With the team of dedicated heroes we've put together, I have no doubt we can and will make that happen.  
  
  
**THE END**  
  
_I decided to wrap up the story here.  Thank you for reading!  I plan to continue it soon with "Rise To The Challenge 3".  (Working title, may change later)_


End file.
